Trials of an Alpha and Omega 2: Blood Wolves Assemble
by Albedo66
Summary: Set two years after the last chapter of An Alphas Alpha the search for Jack is on. Humphrey is out on assignment when he comes across allies he did not expect, while rogue wolves assemble under Jack in a campaign to strike all Packs of Wolves. This is it, will the wolves unite or is it Jack's time to shine? Advised reading of other tales before this.
1. Chapter 1 Humphrey's search

Trials of an Alpha and Omega 2

Blood Wolves Assemble

CH.1: Humphrey's search

Wind howled all around a figure as it crept along the face of the mountain. Paw prints trailed behind the figure as it hunkered down letting the snowflakes dot his grey fur. Teeth were clenched as the coldness bit into his skin as he struggled to keep it together. This was no ordinary wolf, it was Humphrey of the West…and North. Having traveled these parts for roughly two years he had seen to his quest, his hunt for the illusive Jack who had started a war between the North and South. So far his efforts were fruitless for no one seemed privy to any information that would point him the right way.

The Chief's final words to him and the code 'Reuben' seemed all but hopeless as the word itself seemed to shake some into silence. Those rare scouts that came his way told him his pups had been born and were already taking their first steps. It saddened his heart to hear this, but, he was doing a good cause hunting for a vile wolf he never wanted near his family. With the wind picking up by the hour he knew he would all but be dead now…had it not been for his companion.

"When Kate and Lilly sent me this way…I never thought I'd be…f-freezing my tail off." Looking at his tail he saw it lost much of its manliness.

"I'm glad they did…this mission would suck going it alone. I can't believe Kate is alive…" Finding a rock he rested behind it as the wind pushed into it.

"I never even knew she was dead…she looks good for dead though." Salty huddled against his friend as he shivered.

"Kate always had that…hey wait a minute…you weren't hitting on her were you?" Humphrey looked down at his friend and saw him look away.

"Ok, maybe a little, I mean she is a free babe now and all-." He stopped himself thinking he'd cross some forbidden line.

Humphrey wore a smile and gestured. "Hey man it is alright, she indeed free, just don't be offended if you are turned down."

"Thanks I will…what was that? C'mon man, do you still have feelings for her? Cause if you do I will pull back-."

Laughing at his friend's misconception of his gesture he tried to clarify. "Salty…she…is not into guys…"

"I'm more then just a guy Humphrey…I'm a man of a wolf," he tried to howl but his throat was nearly frozen over.

"Let me try another angle, her mate is Lilly," Humphrey looked down at him hoping this would help a little.

"Wait…are you telling me…no way…" He refused to believe this, they showed no signs of actually being into each other.

"Love is love, judging one on their preference is like judging one weather from the next. It is better to just let them be, no point in fighting tooth and claw over it. Plus, Kate and Lilly complete each other." Once the wind settled down Humphrey poked his head out and made his way up.

"Aren't they sisters?" Salty asked following in his wake.

"They live in the Southern Pack where it is made of only female wolves. If you did not know Kate and Lilly, would you say they were sisters?"

"Uh no…Lilly has a white coat while Kate has a golden one. I see…that actually works in their favor then." Salty increased his pace so he was looking at Humphrey.

"You can understand their reluctance to head back. Kate and Lilly each have new lives and the girls of the South depend on them, as do those of the North on Kaylee." Saying her name pained him but it was hard to tell with his fur stiff.

"Humphrey…there is something I've been meaning to tell you all this time…" Salty stopped at the next break point and caught his breath. They had been climbing for so long…he did not know which way was up and which was down.

"Alright…but make it quick…" Humphrey figured there was a cave up ahead that could be their den for a few months at best. Jack was proving quite difficult in finding…and if he wasn't found soon he would just turn around and head home.

"Winston is gay and mated to Tony and Eve is Mated to Garth." He said this rather quickly, not sure how much time was quick.

"Wait…so Winston is gay," he ran his paw down the side of his face. "I can't believe it, Winston seemed like a wolf of wolves."

"Love is love man," Salty said throwing his words back at him.

"So Eve is with Garth…that guy gets points for being with such a bipolar gal," Humphrey remembered being nearly choked out by her and her switch of personality.

"They have a den together and those four still hang out. Garth has taken over in Kate's absence really helping out with food and scout parties. I didn't like him much back then…but ever since he spared my life he really grew on me."

"Heh…I guess I over judged him. After Kate and I mated and howled together…I never really took the time to know him. Someday when I pay a visit to Jasper…I will sit down and talk to him."

Salty was surprised at how mature Humphrey had gotten. Change seemed evident to those who left Jasper and pursued different lives from before. With them moving again they stopped at a cave that seemed so dark it would be like walking in with their eyes closed. "Say Humphrey-."

"Oh C'mon Salty…are we really going to do this?" Humphrey laughed and then saw how serious he was. "Just so you know…my vision isn't what it used to be-."

"Relax Humphrey…your vision wasn't that great to begin with. Do you remember how many walls you hit before you opened your eyes?" Salty grinned as he closed his eyes.

"Ok, in my defense…that last wall snuck up on me. I believe the number was…15." Humphrey followed suit, his eyes shut tight as the darkness swallowed him whole. Taking a breath he didn't see Salty as he walked in. His shadow was gone, his legs were trembling, and he had a small sense of fear creeping along his spine.

Salty kept quiet and soon felt the wall. Shaking his head he walked straight and then he bumped into something else. "Uh…Humphrey…stop standing in my way man."

Humphrey bumped into quite a few things and he too seemed to get the feeling Salty was playing games with him. "Salty…if that is you…this is not funny."

"Humphrey?" Salty reached up and felt a strong chest pushing against his paws. Swallowing slowly he backed up and even with his eyes open he could only see yellow peering down at him.

Humphrey heard the yell and as he opened his eyes he jumped back as he felt the ground struck with a huge paw. Fear not only had his spine…but also his belly as he crawled on the floor. "This is bad…its an ambush…or a home…nope this feels like an ambush!"

Humphrey couldn't believe he had gone along with Salty's game, he was on a mission, one that had cost him 2 years away from his pups. Snarling and a huge shape waited for him at the entrance and he tried to collect what courage he could.

"just so you know…I am Humphrey of the Northern Pack, former of the Western, you should fear me…yeah that sounds right…arrgh."

The object in the cave nodded its head and soon the cave was lit up. It was only as Humphrey's vision came to him he realized what they had stumbled into. This was no ordinary den or cave…but…

"Your bears?" Humphrey looked around as they came to surround him, in one of their claws was Salty.

"I only bumped into one wall…and a few bears…what's your count Humphrey?" Salty laughed uneasily as he hung there.

Humphrey swallowed and saw the bear at the entrance walking towards him. Teeth, razor sharp shined as they hung out and saliva dropped to the floor. Humphrey smiled weakly as he said one final thing, one ray of hope for better or worse that would show he did his job. "Reuben…" He then saw the bear claw heading his way.

**Authors note: **Sorry again with the cliffhangers, anyway looks like Humphrey and Salty landed themselves in some deep furry trouble. Hope you enjoyed the intro chapter to this part of the conclusion; more will be hidden throughout the tale. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliance

CH.2: Alliance

Humphrey closed his eyes expecting the claw to slice through his face…but a moment or two passed and he still was ready to wet himself. "Ah…Salty…am I dead?"

"I don't know…I'm still paralyzed…" Salty blinked looking around, his voice holding in much of the terror he felt. This was his first dealing with bears.

"Did you say Reuben?" The bear pulled his claw away and went down on all fours. His fur was dark and his eyes were brown. He was quite a mammoth in size and his height took up most of the cave.

"Yeah…I did…do you know what it means?" Humphrey let out a breath as the claw pulled away. He had never heard a bear speak…let alone pull back from an attack that should've ended him. This was a breakthrough for their kind.

"Reuben is the name of an old friend of ours, he looked out for us and defended us from a rather nasty pack of wolves." The bear looked at him curiously. "How is it you know him?"

"Oh, well, if we're talking about the same wolf…I only knew him as Chief. He kind of died…when one of your kind attacked us." Humphrey saw the horror on their faces and he held up his paws. "But…but, this bear did not speak."

"A lot of bears have not taken the time to learn the language. You see, much of our kind are stubborn and letting go of their ways is difficult for them. The bears responsible for such relentless attacks have no relation to us."

"Well that is good…cause we kind of need your help," plus it would make things go smoother then grunting, he found himself wanting to add but kept silent. Instead, for the better, he kept quiet letting his words sink in.

"Any friend of Reuben's is a friend of ours," the bear took a seat and winced as his head hit the ceiling. "I'm John by the way."

"I'm Humphrey…and that is my good friend Salty." He nodded his head over to the wolf who was still unable to move.

"Humphrey…oh right…you're the wolf with the bad jokes." Several chuckles ran along the bears in the cave.

"I don't know if I would say they were bad…" Humphrey sighed as everyone was a critic. Didn't they know jokes eased tension…even if horrible outcomes came after?

"You two have came a long way for assistance…if it is within our power we shall provide aide." John nodded his head to the bear holding Salty and with the jaws opening the wolf fell down.

"Ouch…thanks," Salty was never more thankful to feel the ground…or his spine for that matter.

"A wolf of my pack started a war for selfish reasons, it cost the lives of several brave and noble wolves. The lead Alpha of the Northern Pack, my mate, had agreed to Reuben's last wishes and allowed my travel up here seeking assistance in tracking him down, he goes by the name of Jack."

John contemplated this and so did the other bears. The wind howled outside like no tomorrow and the chill ran rampant like a cornered wolf. Humphrey and Salty joined each other in the corner as they sought some heat, though what little heat was provided was by them huddling together.

"What do you make of this Humphrey?" Salty asked as he felt his teeth chatter amongst themselves.

"John appears to be the leader of the bears, also, the way he spoke of Reuben entails they were close friends. I would take a gander in assuming these wolves that brought trouble to them maybe the same wolves Reuben spoke of before he went."

"So…does that mean we're on the right track? Should I go and let Kaylee know-?"

Humphrey held up a paw and shook his head. "This mission was entrusted to me, us, and putting Kaylee in harms way will only leave our pups with no mother or father. I have to see this through to the end…finding Jack takes priority."

"Don't you think it would do your pups good to hear your alive?" Salty knew if he had pups he'd want them to know.

"I made a promise to return…I intend on keeping that. One way or the other Jack will be brought back for the charges held against him…dead or alive." Humphrey meant this. Jack had practically been responsible for him and Kate going at each other.

"We know of who you speak, this wolf you call Jack. One of our scouts caught conversation between him and several blood pack wolves. If this Jack you seek runs with them…their numbers alone are bigger then everyone in this cave."

Humphrey had feared that. They were in unknown terrain; anything they did or attempted would likely be their downfall, the way he saw it. "We just need Jack-."

"Jack is far out of your reach Humphrey…even if you do get him how do you plan on escaping? Much of my kind have been hurt by the blood wolves, they aren't called that simply for their blood sported furs." John looked over his shoulder and the two wolves followed his gaze.

In the back lay a bear, quite old in fur color and his eyes seemed glazed over. Dry blood lay out underneath his huge form and teeth and claw marks went all over his body.

"He is my brother…his name is Jason. When the blood wolves attacked he stayed behind to hold them off long enough for our escape. You see, food is scarce out in these parts due to the constant storm. He was severely outnumbered and those wolves took out a good chunk of him, you can't see it for he is hiding it. I had almost given up hope when he limped into the cave. A wounded bear will hide their wound out of shame and go into the furthest corner of the cave…to die."

"What is wrong with his eyes?" Salty asked as he took a step forward.

A huge roar met Salty and Jason snapped at him with his huge jaw.

"Whoa…I'd say he is very much alive," Salty took cover behind one of the bears.

"Jason's sense of smell is strong. Unfortunately due to the strong chill out there he lost his vision and he can hardly lift a claw to ward off even the easiest of prey. You see these wolves…nothing they do is sloppy, think of your best Alpha…they are better. Jack found himself an alliance for which not even our mighty kind can take down."

"I didn't come all this way to hear that! I have pups waiting for their father, a mate who hasn't seen me in years…I refuse to simply curl fetal and give up." Humphrey walked over to John and pushed a paw against him.

"You are quite stubborn…I guess that is why Reuben chose you." John laughed lightly and gave him a light shove.

Humphrey tumbled over and rubbed the back of his head. "So, does this mean you will help?"

"Let me confer with the others, you are more then free to sit in." Motioning with his paw the others joined him.

"So, what do you want me to do Humphrey?" Salty inquired.

"Talk to one of the bears…just don't throw a snowball at them. Or tell them jokes, they don't appreciate the wolf humor." Humphrey walked off.

Salty sighed as he looked around for someone to talk to. That is when he saw her. A very beautiful bear by herself, so lovely that he couldn't help but let his heart lead him. "Hey-."

"Hi," the bear said, "was that all you were going to say or do all you wolves lack articulate speech?"

"Ouch, you don't waste your time going for the claws and fangs do you?" Salty took a seat as he looked at her blue eyes.

"I am sorry…but I don't have good experience with wolves. You saw what the blood wolves did to Jason…how do I know you won't do the same to us?" Her face leaned forward expectantly.

"Well…I am an Omega, kind of low on the fighting totem pole thing. Alphas do most of the fighting, we Omega just keep things in line, humor or talking mostly."

"I see…not much of a provider are you?" The bear noted.

"I don't follow," Salty scratched at his ear and waited for an explanation.

The bear sighed and let her paw push him lightly. "How do you ever expect to be in a relationship when you can't even provide for that person? You need to take initiative…show some gutsy performance to show she means all that."

"So…become an Alpha then?" It kind of was against him, gene pool wise, but he could always lie.

"No, and don't think of cheap imitations either, girls don't like that. You need to find your own path, you'll know it when you find it."

"I'm sorry, in all this I didn't even catch your name." Salty drew closer to her and smiled when he saw her hesitate.

"Uh…its Brianna. And what are you doing?" She looked around and saw most of the bears were huddled in meeting.

"I'm just showing some…initiative." He put on his best swagger and then leaning up he let his lips hit hers.

"I don't think that is-." Brianna felt her eyes widen in shock as his wolf lips hit hers. First reaction was to tear out his throat, but that was overruled by her thundering heart. Deepening the kiss, against her better judgment she practically crushed him to her.

"Alright…then we're all agreed." John pulled back and that is when he saw a questioning sight. "Humphrey…why is your friend making out with my daughter?"

"Salty wouldn't…Salty would actually…" Humphrey raced over seeing the two go at it. "Salty…time to go."

Salty pulled back slowly and noticed everyone watching. "Whoa…didn't expect an audience in all this."

"Relax everyone…he's with me." Brianna blushed and set Salty down.

The bears were still a little uneasy about this…but they had a mission set before them to put too much question into it. Assembled bears and wolves they headed out of the cave then, knowing what faced them it wouldn't be an easy trek.

"Really Salty…a bear," Humphrey couldn't mask his incredulous reaction to all this.

"Don't knock it till you try it…" He grinned as he looked after Brianna.

Humphrey shook his head and then looked off in the direction of the North. Hold on Kaylee…this will be over soon.

**Authors note: **There have been many unions in these tales I imagine most of you did not see coming, this was just another one to add to the list. Anyway as the last part indicates we will be heading to the North in chapter three and finally seeing the pups of Kaylee and Humphrey. Note their names won't be the same as those in that lame sequel to Alpha and Omega. Anyway hope you enjoyed and will be seeing you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Family afar

CH.3: Family afar

"Jackson get back here this instant!" Kaylee rushed after her son as he skidded in the snow. It was much like this since the very first moment he heard the word 'bath'.

"No way…baths are smelly!" Gaining traction in the snow he made a run for the other side of the camp.

"Baths are meant to cure the smelly…like you!" Kaylee was an Alpha sure, but this; this was something a father was meant to do. She had an entire pack to look after…giving pups baths was never how she saw this.

"Water, cold water, I'd rather eat bark." Jackson was the first born and as such was the first exposed to baths. It was a terrible experience and he couldn't stop the shivers even to this day.

"Do you want your father to hear how bad you've been behaving?" Kaylee leaped forth and pressed him to the ground.

"Fine…you win…" Jackson sighed and as he was picked up in her mouth he winced. "Not so rough…I'm trying to impress the girls."

"No girl in their right mind would go for you…in this condition," she said with a mouthful. Arriving at the river she dropped him in; seated there already were his two sisters Sunshine and Jasmine.

"Ha, looks like mom caught you…again," Sunshine noted with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, well, I just didn't want a bad report card when dad gets back." Sticking out his tongue he held himself as the shivers started again.

"You already have a bad report card…or have you forgotten the peeing on the sacred rock?" Sunshine was about to retort with her tongue but caught her mom's warning look and held off.

"I haven't forgotten…it just isn't worth mentioning is all," he began to wash himself, though the shivers kept him from doing a good job.

"When your father gets back I'll have him look at that problem you have," Kaylee sighed, "in the meantime please don't give mommy a hard time alright? Your father has been away for two years and with most of my friends gone you three are all I have. Last thing I want to do is yell at you and chase you down for important tasks like this."

"I'm sorry," Jackson nuzzled against his mom's leg and then returned to washing himself. "Will father kill Jack?"

"Jack will be brought back for the crimes he has committed…he is only to be killed if there is no other solution." Kaylee had seen the damage done when Humphrey had killed Kate; it was that sight that told her he would bring Jack back rather than draw blood again.

"Mom…when can we help with the annual hunt?" Sunshine asked. She was eager to draw her first kill and taste its sweet wonder.

"You are still too young for that dear," Kaylee counseled, "perhaps when you are older and your limbs have grown out some. The prey we hunt are fast and nimble, they can easily be lost in these parts without the proper growth spurt."

"Ahhh…but that is still years and years away," Sunshine placed her face in the water.

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up, you wouldn't want your father missing out on everything now would you?" Kaylee once again sought the motherly way, the only way in which to calm her three down.

"I…fine…" Pulling her head out she shook her head letting water droplets scatter. Her fur was much like her mother's; in fact it looked quite smooth and fitted her small frame perfectly.

Jackson was a dull grey color and had a tuft of black fur spotted on his head. He was a little longer than his sister and his eyes were a shimmering blue.

Jasmine wanted to support something to the conversation, but, well, she kind of was left with a problem that made that impossible. Looking over at her mother she tried what she had been taught. 'When is daddy coming home?"

Kaylee looked over and began to sign for her daughter. 'Your father will be home soon. He will want to hear all about your days.'

Jasmine smiled at this and held onto her mother. Since she was young she was mute, she could hear fine, but far as speaking like her siblings it was frustrating never able to say what she wanted. Letting go of her mother she went to go join Jackson and Sunshine and they began to play tag.

"Alright you three…bath time is over. Go back home…I have some Alpha business to take care of." She trusted them to get home safely, knowing that if they strayed from the path her wolves would alert her.

"Last one home has to bury themselves in the snow," Jackson yelled over his shoulder as he got a head start.

"Oh no you don't…I'll win this no matter what. See you there." Racing for the tree she pushed off it and sailed over Jackson. Kicking snow at him she charged forward.

Jasmine by now knew the drill and didn't need to be signed to in order to get the gist of it. She was a tad slower then her siblings, but, she just enjoyed playing these games as a whole.

Kaylee watched her pups disappear and then she set off for the Southern Camp. It wasn't that long of a trip and it had been a while since she had seen Lilly. The two had become good friends and with their unity of the packs in order there was no reason to sneak around or for escorts. The land was at peace, the wounds having healed from their fight, her fur blew about her as she touched the earth with her paws remembering each step taken before her. An Alpha needed to know the land as much as know their prey, so it was for that reason she got to know the paw prints before her. Stopping in her tracks she recognized the smell before her.

"Well hi there stranger," Lilly greeted as she jumped from the rock.

"Hey…you try raising three pups and get them their baths," Kaylee joked as she did the secret paw shake they did to greet one another.

"I think I'll pass, but I get your visual. Any word from Humphrey?" Lilly gestured to her and they began walking.

"None, but I'm not worried, I don't look it do I?" Kaylee asked as they reached the Southern Camp.

"You are getting wrinkles…other than that it doesn't look like you had kids." Lilly smiled and gave a low howl letting her camp know they had a guest. They had managed to get a few new members since their losses and of course Kate's return lifted everyone's morale.

"An Alpha always stays in shape," Kaylee winked, "especially for her mate when he comes back." Kaylee laughed and took a seat.

"Give the guy a break before you jump his bones, remember the ice does things to guys," Lilly gave her a playful push.

"Ouch that was cold…I'll remember to tell him that, he may actually want to make a joke of it later. So…how are things doing here?"

Lilly itched her side and gave it some thought. "We are operating at about 75% right now. Much of the wounded are taking a while healing while the food is moving to warmer climate. I would say our morale though hasn't been higher in a long time that much is good news I believe."

Kaylee was now curious at this. "Is that so? And what pray tell has brought on this sport of good news?" Kaylee was indeed eager to know; maybe she could pass it along to her own Pack.

"Why don't you turn around and ask her yourself." Lilly indicated with a gesture of her nose and giggled a bit.

Kaylee got goosebumps up and down her spine and as she turned around she found a beautiful golden furred wolf with one eye visible staring right back at her. "Kate…is that you?"

"Alive and kicking, yes it is me Kaylee, how are you?" Kate gave her a warm hug and pulled back as she gave her some space to breathe.

"I saw Humphrey kill you…you can't be alive…" Kaylee was trying to process all this, but it was just too much for her Alpha brain.

"You should know, as well as me, that killing an Alpha is a tall order if any. Humphrey is not a killer, and this isn't because he is an Omega, ever since I knew him he's been about finding alternative methods to the violence we wolves display. You found yourself a good mate."

"Thanks…though why the secrecy?" Kaylee walked after her as she joined Lilly and they walked over to the far ledge of the Camp.

"It was important at the time to know my loss could gain the unity both Packs rightly deserved. I couldn't make Humphrey decide between you and me; no one should ever be put in that position."

Kaylee nodded her head and had a whole new level of respect for the Alpha. Taking a business tone though she knew what she was about to ask next was near impossible. "I'm beginning to worry about Humphrey…two years is a long time to track down one wolf."

"Think of the environment he is in Kaylee, a wolf is practically blind up there. You just need faith-." Kate noticed tears in her eyes and looked away. An Alpha was never allowed to show such emotions, it made them vulnerable to enemies and weak among their own pack. By not looking they did not witness this.

"I miss him so much. I wake…in the middle of the night craving his touch, his warmth, even his morning breath. I wish for him to finally meet his pups…for them to know their father…" Wiping at her eyes she tried to control her shoulders from trembling.

"Humphrey is not alone, I imagine Salty probably joined him out there," Lilly smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Salty…you mean Humphrey's friend from Jasper?" She sniffed a bit and shook her head. "I suppose that should ease some of my worries, and I did see him come through here, though we didn't really talk. Still…It would ease my heart if a third member went up there…just to keep close watch over them…"

Kate and Lilly looked at one another and whispered. "I think I should go…being an Alpha I can pick up their trail and help out if needed-."

"No Kate…I should do it." Lilly held up a paw as her sister was ready to interject. "Look, I know the dangers, and I know I'm just an Omega which doesn't account to much. I happen to be a white wolf, so I should be able to blend in and not take notice. You're a leader Kate…the girls need you-."

"Lilly…please recon-." She felt Lilly's lips on hers and she fought her tongue into her mouth as she held her desperately to her body.

Lilly kissed her for all she was worth, all they were worth; it was only as she pulled back letting their saliva part that her eyes met her sister's. "I love you Kate…and I promise to come home with Humphrey."

"Don't forget Salty," Kate laughed and pressed her forehead to hers.

"Thank you Lilly…do all you can to bring my mate home safely." Kaylee watched as the two mates parted and Lilly ran off. Joining Kate she sat there silently knowing the pain she went through.

**Authors note: **A little home front news as we go back to the wintry wonderland, though this time we will catch up with Jack and see what he has been up to since the last time we saw him. Every villain needs some spotlight after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Jack in charge

CH.4: Jack in charge

Jack was panting as he had just finished another round with his mate. She was quite the wolf and her handling of him was quite hot. He had made the most of his time here by not only picking out mates but also ensuring his dominancy. Having tested his might against the most dangerous of the lot he had moved to the top of the pack. "Very well done…you think you can walk after this?"

Juliet scoffed at his remark and rose up swishing her tail in his face. "Don't give me that…if you weren't the leader you'd be bleeding out from the side of your neck and left for dead to the hungry wolves who crave your execution."

"Ouch, you sure are feisty this morning." He smiled playfully and drew her close to him as he smelled her scent. It smelled of blood and berries, his favorite smell.

"Speak for yourself…something must got you in a chipper mood," she noted pushing at his chest and feeling his grip on her tighten.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I do, you see, I know for a fact some wolves have been sent after me. I knew it was inevitable, I mean what I did was the most infamous act a wolf has ever committed. I thrive on this for killing this one wolf in particular, well, it would cripple the morale of the Northern Wolves permanently and then I will claim it as my own."

Juliet rolled her eyes as she finally wrestled out of his hold and strutted over to where his other mate was still resting. "And what about us?"

Jack laughed lightly and gave her rear a nice pat. "You will be highly compensated for your help in my endeavors. This Pack shall change the whole world of Wolves as we know it…ensuring that no one is tied to Alpha and Omega any longer. I will see myself in charge of all, the prime wolf to bring about order that has been missing for years on end."

Juliet rested her head over the other wolf's head and smacked her lips. "You sure you're not getting a little power hungry here?"

"If hunger is playing any part in this…it is the hunger to see change come about. I am tired of playing by everyone else's rules, it is time I make a name for myself. Starting that war, it was a brilliant plan, but just the tip of the iceberg."

Juliet felt the other wolf stir and stood up giving Jack a long hard look. "If you screw this up or end up hurting her…we'll have more to discuss then your ego."

Jack said nothing to this as he watched her head off. Juliet was the first wolf he took upon taking over this Pack, however upon learning she could not bear children he chose to keep her instead of discarding her like most male wolves. Instead he found out she had a sister and with her fertility in full bloom he would soon have an heir.

"Where did Juliet go?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice.

"Juliet went to stretch her legs…she'll be back shortly." Jack was quite confident of this, considering Juliet was marked as his and like he thought and knew, most males wanted a mate who could bear their pups.

"Oh good…I hope she brings some meat with her. I mean, well, I am feeding for our unborn pups and all." She reached down and held her belly.

"Now remember Sal, I want you out of the way when the fighting starts. Should I not make it…I want our pups to continue my plans." Jack was sure of a lot of things…but when it came to if he would survive this war or not…his odds weren't that certain.

"Don't say that…I want our pups to have a father," she clung to him and nuzzled her head into his fur.

Jack smiled and ran a paw through her fur. "It took me two years to get where I am today Sal, there is no guarantee what tomorrow will hold. A lot of people hate me and in the end they may get their point across, volatile or not, so when that time comes…I will give it my all…but I also will not retreat."

Looking down at him was an elderly wolf, the eldest in the blood pack. He was wise beyond his years and his white coat matched the never-ending snow that fell in those parts. Waiting till Sal left he made his way down with his joints popping.

"What do you want old timer?" Jack didn't need to turn to know the old wolf was paying him a visit, seeing how this became a regular thing since he took over.

"The name is Ryland pup…and I'm here to caution you about your…endeavors." He stared hard at Jack and didn't back down.

Jack rolled his eyes but figured he'd go along with him. "Alright Ryland…what is it about my endeavors you wish to caution me about?"

"Thank you for humoring me, I know it took a lot out of you. Look Jack, while you may have taken over the Blood Pack and chosen mates for yourself…you must understand not the entire pack is behind you. If you intend on pushing ahead…you might want to do something about those doubts-."

"I'm kinda pushing on time here, can't this wait?" Jack sat on his haunches as he scratched an invisible itch.

Snarling at him he drew in close and pushed at his chest. "Look here…I have been a member of this pack longer then your sex drive, which I imagine hasn't been that long. This pack may have been taken by surprise by your attack…but if you don't take care of this problem…everything you have worked for will have fallen out from under your paws."

Jack heaved a sigh and knew in part he was right. He had noticed a little rebellion here and there, though they were tiny enough to just ignore. He needed everyone onboard with his take over…and all it took was one wolf challenging his command to make it all fall apart. It really irked him that Ryland was making so much sense, when two years ago he was just huffing away at his old ideals and how the pack used to operate.

"Very well…I shall take care of this nuisance then push forward with my plans." Jack left Ryland there not really caring if he had any last word advisements.

In the pit, the fighting arena of the blood pack Jack found the last remnants of the command shattered upon the take over. The wolf he had killed in order to get command was named Joseph, he had died of his injuries and shame two years ago. Now his brother was stewing for revenge, it wasn't hard to see as he was speaking to a crowd gathered.

"It has been two years since my brother was killed by the outsider Jack. He has taken two mates and has instilled his beliefs upon the pack, most of which you remember having only one principle, kill or be killed. I say it is high time we call him out and instill the old ways back-."

"Is that how you all feel?" Jack walked in spooking a few of the conspirators.

"Jack…you weren't invited to this meeting," Baker frowned, "in fact it'd probably be best if you forgot everything you heard."

"Yeah, about that, these ears were just cleaned so it is impossible to go along with your request. Look Baker, I realize you still mourn your brother and want revenge, however should you not move on instead of waste these wolves time?"

"Grrr…I challenge you to a duel!" Baker leaped down and bared his fangs at him.

"Are you sure that is such a good decision? You saw what I did to your brother, this could fare worse-."

"I will rip your throat out for such tongue!" Baker charged and tackled Jack to the ground.

Jack snarled and pushed him off with his hind legs and jumped to his feet. Rushing at him he steered around him as he snipped at him. Getting behind him he grabbed his tail and bit down deep causing a rustic howl to escape his lips.

"Your tail is your blind spot…need I tear you apart further?" The other wolves were embarrassed and one by one they began to leave the pit.

"Don't leave…I shall kill him…watch!" He spun around and bit his lip to stop the pain. He bit down on Jack's neck hoping to cause a slow bleed out. He wanted him to pay for what he did to his brother.

Jack smiled, now he had him where he wanted. Reaching up he bit down on his ear and in one tug bit through it causing another howl of pain. Wearing him down he headbutted him and bit through the bone on his leg. Sure it hurt the teeth, but it crippled his foe.

"That is enough! This fight is over." Ryland called out, his eyes taking in the two fighters. "Due to Baker's inability to continue the winner is…Jack."

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Jack snarled.

"You may have changed many things…but the rules of the pit are always the same, regardless your lust for blood. You have proven your point and have quelled any further rebellion, leave it at that and prepare your pack."

Jack let go of Baker's leg and walked past Ryland. "How is your health?"

"I will live to see this battle through, if that is what you mean." Watching him leave he went down to help Baker.

"Who does he think he is?" Baker growled as he nearly collapsed.

"That wolf…he will lead us into the future." Ryland looked after Jack as he left. Though as an after thought he found himself saying under his breath. "Or he will destroy the past and our very foundation for which our name state thrives."

**Authors note: **This chapter hopefully makes up for my absence. Seems Jack has made a name for himself in the blood pack and with the last of the nuisance taken care of he can focus on his advance. Another chapter will be submitted along with this one so hope you got your reading goggles prepared. This next chapter will take us back to Humphrey and gang.


	5. Chapter 5 Complicated romance

CH.5: Complicated romance

Humphrey and John walked side by side as they led the bears to their glory. For the bears a victory against the blood pack would avenge all the suffering they went through. Humphrey and Salty were only on this quest to capture Jack. The sky was grey above them and the snow was covering their tracks so they could not know where they had come from. It was quite despairing considering the distance they had traveled only to not know their way back considering a retreat or a victorious march.

"I'm really getting tired of the color white," Salty noted, "does snow come in any other color?"

"Well there is yellow snow…but don't eat that," Humphrey joked. The two shared a laugh and even the bears joined in.

"You wolves have quite the humor…I am sorry my other kind don't truly appreciate it. Tell me Humphrey, does your mate enjoy your sense of humor?"

Humphrey had a far away look at the mention of his mate. Last time he saw her was two years ago, enough time for his pups to be speaking and getting into their personalities. He tried his best to not let time get to him…but he was already two years older and had yet to truly experience what being a father was all about. When he got a concerned look from Salty he held up a paw and took a breath as he prepared for his answer.

"Yes, while we are two different souls and individuals, she always did enjoy a good laugh during those tense moments. I am hoping some of that humor has rubbed off on my pups."

"Ah, so you are a father as well? This should give cause to our mission even more, after all, the last thing a father wants is their children thrown into war." John looked ahead at Salty and Brianna attached at the hip.

"So…are we dating now?" Salty inquired as he took a moment in their walk to address their blossoming feelings.

"What brought this on?" Brianna asked incredulous. She didn't take Salty for the worry wart he was portraying now.

"It is just, I mean, you can have your pick of any bear…and say one does come along," Salty traced a pattern in the snow as they were so far ahead they couldn't be heard.

"I don't want just any bear," Brianna sighed as she leaned against the tree, "that is just what my father wants. He wants me to find a bear and settle down and make him a grandpa, the thing is there is just too much pressure there. I should be able to choose whoever I want, no matter the specie."

"My parents were never that strict, in fact, they were quite loose in who I found as a mate. They taught me to be open and appreciative of all, never judging them until really getting to know them. I know I come off as a goof and a slacker, but in my heart I know I'm a champion."

Brianna reached over and stroked his cheek affectionately. "You are different Salty, by wolf and bear standards…and I think that is why I think I'm…falling for you."

Salty did a double take at this and as he neared her he took her paw in his. "You know this could complicate things between our species right?"

Brianna laughed and pressed her forehead to his, her eyes growing heavy as their lips were inches apart. "I think, no, I believe complicated is needed in these dark times ahead. You and I are just the beginning, and we shall come out of this stronger then ever."

Salty gave her a kiss and only pulled out of it as someone cleared their throat. "Let me guess, this could wait till after we get Jack?"

"No Salty, feel free to continue, we'll just wait in the snow till your done," Humphrey said nodding his head.

"Sarcasm noted, alright how much farther till we get there?" Salty walked over and Brianna followed behind him looking at her father.

"This is known as blood pack pass, a rather nasty twisting turn of a nightmare for which our kind have been ambushed and killed. Getting through here is no easy feat and it will take all of our skills to ensure survival till the end."

"Sounds like my type of fun," Brianna grinned as she stomped her paws in the snow.

"Wait…I hear something…" Humphrey strained his ears as he heard breathing. Hearing the snow stir behind him he rolled to the left just as the object crashed forward at where he had stood. Getting to his feet he saw the snow sneeze and raised a brow. "Does snow sneeze?"

"No, but wolves with fur white as snow do." Salty observed. Sure enough the snow became clearer and revealed the shape of a female wolf.

"Lilly…what are you doing here?" Humphrey moved over and held up a paw to hold off the advance of the bears.

"Your mate sent me here to see if you needed any help. I can see now…you got some powerful allies on your side." Lilly looked around and found the bears easing up at her sudden appearance.

"Kaylee, I guess two years is long enough time to wait. I had a feeling she would send more help on the way, I mean this is no place to have a mate." Humphrey wore a soft smile and took a breath. There was no more point in delaying the inevitable, if they were to stop Jack…getting through this pass was their only way, only hope.

"Is Kate alright with you being here?" Salty inquired as they began to proceed single file.

"She had some reservations about this, I mean she would've preferred being here, but I talked her out of it." Lilly giggled lightly as she blew some of her bangs out of her face.

"I can imagine," Salty grinned. He figured Brianna could talk him out of most anything and he would never hold it against her.

"The Blood Pack are notorious for their ambushes, it is safe to assume at this very moment we are being watched." John felt the fur stand up on end on his back and his wary eyes scanned the holes above them.

"What are our chances of surviving an ambush?" Salty hadn't really done much fighting because it was never really expected of him; he was just an Omega after all.

"If the Blood Pack doesn't kill all of us…at least one of us might." John believed to be upfront rather then sugar coating their chances. In his encounters with the Blood Pack they were efficient in their attacks, anything less and he would think he was hallucinating.

"Great…my first real outing and I might not even survive to talk about it." Salty shook his head and felt Brianna's paw on is back. "Thanks Bri…I appreciate the moral support."

"For such a suave talking wolf you sure lack self confidence. My father has the best trained bears working under him, plus, you got yourself a gal who won't let a wolf lay a claw on you." She offered a smug grin as she gave his butt a pat.

"That image will be hard to get rid of," Humphrey joked. Suddenly the air grew tense and shadows danced about the holes they saw above them.

"Here they come…brace for impact!" John's yell was lost in the howling wind as blurred figures dropped on them. In all the chaos John lost track of his daughter and Humphrey as he was entangled with quite a few wolves.

"Take the head off the leader…the rest shall fall!" The wolf advancing noted, his fur slicked up making him look like a hedgehog.

"I know you…your Spike the terror! You were responsible for nearly a 100 bear casualties…including my brother!" He howled and swatted at a wolf on his side sending him into the wall.

"I'm glad my reputation is known by your kind, for your kind I despise above even my own kind. You think your power and height make you invisible…well news flash…you aren't so strong cut off from your kind!"

John looked around see Briana and Salty fighting back to back against ensuing odds. Humphrey was holding his own but Lilly took charge shedding blood and aiding any who needed her. He had been foolish to think this might actually work…to think their formation was flawless. All along he was the one to fall prey to their adversary…and it got him thinking…would he end up just like his brother?

"We need to get to my father!" Brianna roared over the howl of the other wolves.

"Unless you have a battering ram…this sea of red is proving impossible!" Salty swatted at a wolf with his claws then ducked as another wolf tried to take his head. This was too much for the Omega, he was already tiring as his stamina wasn't nearly as impressive as Humphrey.

"I won't let my father end up like my Uncle! I have to try…don't follow me Salty!" Brianna gave him a deep kiss before moving off. Barreling through the wolves she used her height to spook a few before seeing her father up ahead. "Father…I'm coming-."

"Oh look, your daughter, I wonder how she will taste!" Spike chuckled as he led a paw up showing several wolves on the ledge ready to jump.

"What does she think she is doing?" Humphrey felt a wolf bite into his back and he slammed the wolf into the wall repeatedly till he loosened his grip.

"Whatever she is doing…it is not our affair. We need to think of another way through here, our numbers are already looking grim. Think of your family…do you really want to die here?" Lilly gestured at the chaos all around them. The bears were indeed holding an impressive defense…but that was the few who remained, the rest were dead.

"Brianna…don't come any further!" John looked across at her noticing the indecision in her face. She looked so much like her mother, so full of courage.

"This doesn't have to end this way…let me help you!" Brianna took a step forward and then saw her father give her a face she had only seen once before. It was the face that was resolute, undeterred and all in all stubborn, but fatherly.

"Our kind needs a leader Brianna…someone with heart and courage deep as any honey dipped hive. Do not worry about me, I will give these wolves one hell of a fight, and if I go down fighting, I will die happy knowing I helped a greater good. Salty, he isn't exactly the mate I had in mind for you…but I like him enough and he makes you happy. See this through, and I know I haven't said this enough…but you make me proud and I love you. Now get out of here before I ramble like the old bear I am."

"Daddy…I love you…" Brianna fled then issuing the retreat roar. She scooped Salty into her arms and clutched him close as she found a path that led away from the fighting.

"Looks like we're leaving…" Humphrey nodded his head. Looking over he saw John and as the wolves sank their fangs into him he locked eyes with a silver like wolf. Something told him they would meet again.

John felt his life ebbing away from him and as he sank to his knees he saw Spike sneering at his mighty strategy coming to a successful end. Knowing Brianna was safe he could die happy. A pool of blood encircled him and as he died he could see his wife reaching out to him.

**Authors note: **I meant to submit this the same day as chapter four but didn't get around to it, still; a heavy loss for the wolves and bears. I am working on the next chapter and will get it up by tomorrow, so hope everyone has been enjoying. Next chapter will feature some undercover work from one of the characters and place them in the enemy's den.


	6. Chapter 6 Lilly undercover

CH.6: Lilly undercover

It was a horrid loss; all those who bore witness to John's death were shaken to the core. Brianna was visibly torn as she cried onto Salty; her eyes were never ending tear ducts. Humphrey listened to the howl of the wind and pondered if it was for John. Lilly barely knew John but she felt his loss all the same. For a bear he had died bravely and had held the wolves off from coming after them. They were all on a higher peak and a decision had to be made before moving forward.

"What is our next step?" Lilly spoke the question that was on everyone's minds. Looking around she saw what bears were left looking off, uncertainty in their eyes.

Brianna managed to suppress her final sob and pushing up she looked over at Lilly. "I-I don't know, my father had intended to push through that pass…not sure what I will do."

Lilly blew up her bangs as she thought of something. Clearly Humphrey picked up on it for he nodded her over.

"Ok Lil, what is up?" Humphrey had never known her to be so…focused, clear on one set idea and nothing else. She was an Omega like him, the fun loving type, but right now he saw her in a new light. There was something similar to Kate there, then again they were sisters.

"I am thinking…we need a spy to get us in, learn the details and get a better picture of what we are up against." Lilly knew they were on a tight schedule and if they waited any longer Jack would find them.

"And how do you propose we send?" Humphrey already knew the answer but he figured he would venture the question.

"I will do it, look I know you will object, but hear me out. There are only three of us wolves here, and who will get in easier…guys or girls? Jack loves female wolves; any male wolf will just be competition for him to get rid of. If I do not come back within 24 hours, you are free to invade yourself…and attack without mercy."

"So…there is no way of talking you out of this?" He asked.

"No, and don't breathe a word of this to Kate…I don't need her to worry anymore then she has." Lilly laughed imagining the worked up reaction her sister would display.

"Well…it is a plan…and right now we need one. Get going…and be careful." Humphrey saw Brianna look his way and he held up a paw. Once Lilly had left he waved over Brianna who stared at him with incredulous eyes.

"Something you care to share Humphrey?" Brianna asked folding her paws over her chest.

"Lilly came up with a plan of infiltration and I found it agreeable. I'm sorry, I know John likely put you in command, but we needed some action to ensure we get to Jack before some attack." He maybe an Omega, but he was more then capable of giving permission for an attack.

"That is a dangerous mission if any…but it is better then what I was doing." Brianna hung her head and felt Salty's paw on her shoulder.

"You just lost your father Brianna, it will take a bit to get used to the role of leader. No one is expecting instantaneous results." Salty did his best to comfort her, even though he was unsure how she would react.

Brianna frowned at him. "My father gave me the role leader…I should be leading by example instead of crying my eyes out-."

"I understand, I lost my parents long ago. I didn't know what to do, and all I could do was cry. I eventually realized crying would help…if done in moderation. Space it out, let it out of your system then move on and strategize about where to be, what to do." Humphrey gave her a confident smile and looked after where Lilly had went.

Lilly had ventured off to where the battle had occurred. What was left of John was disgusting and she did her best to hold in what she ate in her tracking. Her plan was use the blood and paint it on her white fur…thus distinguishing her as a reliable killer. It was cruel doing this…which is why she kept this part of the mission to herself. It took a few minutes until at last she looked nothing like her Omega self.

* * *

The path to the Blood Pack was downhill from there, her paws seemed to move without her body telling her to. The strong scent overfilled her nostrils causing her to briefly look to the side to admire the many beautiful flowers that poked out of the ground. It surprised her…given the nature of these wolves and how they killed and lived on their name.

"Halt…who goes there?" Spike leaped down from his hiding spot and found Lilly startled.

"Uh…hi…I'm Jane, part of the pack responsible for John's death." She tried her best to sound tough and feral, though this guy seemed unimpressed.

"Really…cause I led that pack…and I don't remember you." Spike pressed forward and circled around her. There was blood on her…and the scent was remarkably spot on to John's. Her fur aside from that was white as snow.

"Yeah, well, I had to go to the bathroom…got a bad bowel thing going. I didn't want to stay around while it happened…" Lilly saw Spike raise a brow and she tried her best to look embarrassed.

"Uh huh…well…I won't press on that. For now…head in and go speak with Jack, he will want to talk to you." Spike motioned her in and kept his eye on her. Something did not sit well with him on her…something he did not like at all.

Lilly let out a sigh of relief once she was sure she was far enough away. The Blood Pack was infamous and known for their brutality and she tried to emulate that air by acting pompous and pushing around any wolf she saw. There were many wolves of varying sizes, most of which she recognized for their speed and strength. It wasn't hard to find Jack for he was already walking over.

"Hello, and who do we have here?" Jack eyed her and wore a coy grin.

Lilly felt dirty being eyed by such a traitor but could not let on. "My name is Jane…I was part of the pack responsible for your enemy's demise."

"A strong female…I like that. We should discuss this further in private…would you mind accompanying me?" He gestured for her to follow him as he walked.

"Well…what is wrong with talking here?" Lilly didn't like where this was going…and she didn't wish for her body to be invaded by a male organ. However the look he aimed her way pretty much didn't give her room to maneuver.

Leading her to a secluded area he gestured with his head for her to get into position. "Tell me; is your intent to become one of my mates?"

Lilly swallowed as she got down into 'position', her tail held up as her backside was exposed to him. She knew she had to give in to his demands…and yet all she could do was think of Kate and it made her antsy. Thinking back to what she told Spike she knew now was as good as time as any. Building up her bowel movement she readied an unlady like move she had held secret for many years.

"I-I…there is something you need to know…" Lilly listened to her stomach and just as she felt the tip of his male organ she let loose a huge…stink bomb from behind.

Jack reeled back as his nostril was filled with such a foul smell he whimpered. "Oh my god…what the…what did you just do?"

"I have some bad gas…" Lilly stayed in position and tried to act sly. "Are we going to do this or not? I just hope my gas will hold off till you enter…"

"Maybe, just maybe, two mates is enough. Tell me then…what is it you want to know?" Jack held a paw over his nose and knew Jane was a busy wolf.

"What is with the busy activity going on here? It looks like you guys are readying for war." Lilly played coy, a guess on her part that didn't reveal her already known suspicions.

"As a matter of fact, yes; war is upon us and we assemble all we have in order to take our enemies in one fell swoop. You are well informed; you wouldn't by chance be an outsider part of the Northern or Southern Pack?"

"I…come from the Western Pack," she decided to tell him some truth; at least then her story was plausible.

"You come a pretty far way to come here…I suppose your gas is a passed on trait huh?" He joked and then looked over seeing his mates arrive. "Ah there you two are…where you been?"

"We were out hunting…who is this?" Juliet eyed her suspiciously. Suddenly her eyes widened and the stench reached her causing her to roll around.

"This is Jane…a new part of our pack. She was part of the taking down of John. Treat her as one of our own…just…keep some distance when she lets loose. Juliet…we have some business to finish up."

"I can hardly wait," Juliet said in a dry monotone voice. Following Jack she cast one last look over her shoulder, something was wrong with that girl.

"So…you are one of Jack's mates…and your pregnant," Lilly smiled as she walked over to her, "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Oh wow, thanks, not many wolves have congratulated me on my pregnancy. To be honest with you I am a little nervous. I am sensing a lot of hospitality, I know people take me for hyperactive and a bit of a blond, but I know from the way they look at me."

Lilly sighed as she ran a paw through her fur. "People are just worked up over the war…when your due time is closer they will have more time to celebrate."

"You are nice…much nicer then my sister Juliet," she smiled softly and warmed up to the other wolf. She was quite nice smelling too…honest and caring.

"I know how it is to have a sister who can be a bit…cold at times, you just need to keep at it till they realize who you are." Lilly was about to pull away when she felt the other wolf's lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she pulled back.

"Jane…I've always been curious how it is to be with another wolf…one my one sex. I want to have one final romp before being a mother…can't you help me out?" She nuzzled against her chest and led her tongue up.

"I really shouldn't…" Lilly pulled away and then saw her eyes.

"Why…is there somewhere you have to be? You seem awfully nervous…you wouldn't be meeting up with someone would you?" Sal advanced and her face practically hovered before her.

Lilly could see some wolves coming over and she hated herself for what she was about to do. This was a violation of her sacred bond to her mate, her sister; somehow though she also knew if her cover were blown she would be executed and her friends would never know of Jack's plans for an all-out war…and one just about ready to launch. Plus if Jack was kept busy with Juliet she could forward word of his location.

Moving to her she began to make out with her, her tongue moving about as it tangled with hers. Laying down on her back she allowed Sal to get on her, her rather large belly pressing down on her. Lilly let out moans to escalate the action and closed her eyes as Sal led her way south. Guilt rode her through all the intense wetness and release and she bided her time till she could get out of there.

**Authors note: **Lilly's undercover stint led her deep into the blood pack den and right into the trust of Jack himself. Of course matters were taken out of her paws as suspicion became apparent in Jack's pregnant mate Sal. With the plans in motion and Lilly lost in the pleasure of another wolf time is of the essence and an all-out war is about to unfold.


	7. Chapter 7 Wounded heart

CH.7: Wounded heart

Humphrey was growing anxious as Lilly had yet to appear. She had been down there for quite a while and was drawing hot air from the bothered bears. Their opinions of the wolves were tolerable…but when a wolf crossed into enemy lines to play undercover…things got rather icy. Humphrey noted this as Brianna came to pay him a visit. She seemed a little more in control of her emotions, but there was a certain weight about her that made him conscious of the bears huddling for the last hour or so.

"Humphrey…we've been talking," she began formally, her bear claws pushed together in concentration, "and just out of curiosity, how much do you trust Lilly?"

Humphrey narrowed his eyes as he saw where this was going. "I trust Lilly with my life, no one but her could carry out this assignment. If you are even implying-."

"Oh, we're not implying, we are stating the facts here. Lilly is from the same pack as you…but has taken a role under her sister leading the Southern Pack. She can kill…for an Omega, and who is to say she isn't gaining some alliance down there to benefit the Pack-."

"Brianna…your father trusted us to help you out, don't lose the trust now…not when we are so close. I know the balance between wolves and bears has always been…shaky at best, but we are doing something our species hasn't done in ages…work together. Surely we can see this through, think of Salty and the barriers you two are breaking."

Brianna heaved a sigh and looked over her shoulder. Salty was attempting to build a snow wolf…though failing as the snow refused to stay up. She let out a gentle laugh and realized their suspicions had no merit, considering the wolves were also putting their lives on the line. "Alright, I will Lilly till sundown, if she isn't back by then…we go in."

"I am fine with that idea…trust me." Humphrey hated to admit it, but he was actually wanting to see some action.

"And about Salty, can we talk privately?" Brianna barely spoke above a whisper and as Salty looked their way she blew him a kiss.

"I thought that is what we were doing…but if you insist," he motioned her over to the cliff side. The wind was howling into their faces as they looked over and noticed the long icy drop. They had came a long way to get where they were and so close to finally taking down a Pack that threatened the balance of all their races.

"I'm worried about Salty," she said sitting down.

"I've been worrying about him my entire life, so there is nothing you are worrying about that I haven't thought of first." Humphrey cracked a smile but it faltered as he saw her serious face.

"Humphrey…I am worried about this coming battle, what it could mean for us. I've taken over as leader of my father's trust, his entire army of bears and the future of our kind. It is a lot of responsibility…and once the battle happens-."

"Your concern is where you place your trust? C'mon Brianna, I know Salty may not look it, but he has fighting spirit in him…on his best days. Plus, think about it, once this is all settled you two can show your love to the world and perhaps bears all around will grow to appreciate all that had been fought and bled for. This is more than stopping a Pack of violent wolves and stopping a ruthless leader; it is about uniting something stronger…bears and wolves."

"You sound like an Alpha…though you don't smell like one," she waved her paw about her nose.

"There is no way I'm having my tail freeze in these waters," he laughed.

"Would you prefer it ripped from your still twitching body?" The wind howled fiercer then before and as the bears leaped to their feet they found themselves surrounded by wolves.

"You're the wolves that killed my father!" Brianna let out a throaty growl and dug at the snow.

"How very observant of you, and I take it you are the daughter he shooed away? You wolves and bears seek unity, how touching, but this fairytale ends here. Jack is set on marching his Pack out…while I am here to see you don't follow or interfere."

Humphrey leaped between Brianna and the new wolf and spoke through his teeth. "Who are you?"

"I go by the name Spike, and that is as far as pleasantries as I will give you. Oh wait…there is one more I wish to throw your way, do you have a wolf named Jane in your group?" Spike looked around and saw the recognition light in their eyes. A small smile formed along his jawline and he waited for the inevitable question.

"What has happened to her?" Humphrey grew concerned and something unsettling was working in his belly.

"Since you will be dying anyway, it is only fitting you know she is working for Jack now. Yes, I read your disappointment and shock and I tell you even more…she has slept with him. I saw the two walking off together, oh dear, look at all those tears…hope they are still there as I rip your throats out."

"Do you need any more proof Humphrey?" Brianna had enough; she let out a growl and led her claw along Humphrey shoving him aside as she charged at Spike.

"No wait-." Humphrey felt his body fly through the air and he crashed into the rock and fell into darkness.

"Bri…we're outnumbered!" Salty was tackled to the ground and growled as he bit into the chest of the wolf and kicked him off. Spitting out the blood he realized it was the first time he actually drew blood, and it tasted furry, bleh.

"I don't care…we shall avenge my father! Lilly has become part of Jack's pack…her life is forfeit when we catch up to them!" Brianna went to corner Spike but was soon tackled by some wolves poised high above. Pushed to the snow she snarled and swiped at them, her form helpless as they nipped at her fur.

"Kill all the bears first…the wolves are a mere miniscule number we can dispatch by shoving them over the cliff." Making his way to one of the bears he ran along the wall before pushing off and ripping into its jugular. Two wolves tackled its feet and as it went down they tore into his flesh, severing and snapping all ends to prevent further struggle.

Salty went to help Brianna and managed to grab one of the wolves tail. Biting down to the one he used his back legs to drag in the snow; his eyes going to hers, but they seemed lost on him as she was fighting her own battle.

"Lousy wolf…I will be eating you while you still cry your last mortal tears!" The wolf turned and allowed his tail to be bitten into; this minor wound allowed him to bite into his neck.

"Argh!" Salty went down and swiped at him, but this did no good as his teeth sank further in.

"No…Salty…I won't lose you too!" Brianna rushed in and with her wolves taken care of she let out a mighty roar. She took the wolf down and sunk her claws into him…again and again drawing blood and watching as his body twitched under her full weight.

"A wounded wolf…he's all mine!" Spike raced forward but soon a blur knocked him back and he felt his breath knocked from him. Panting he looked for his attacker and gawked.

"I've taken harder hits then that," Humphrey grinned, even if his insides were soft.

"You want to go again huh? Your force is taken down a mighty fine number, and it looks like your friend won't even survive to see the next battle, you sure you want this?" Spike circled him and narrowed his eyes.

"We wolves have a saying…I actually forget it…but I'm sure it has something to do with, no pain…no point going home." Humphrey raced at Spike and the two wolves tackled each other to the snow. Biting and clawing happened; most of which was done to him, and it stung like hell, but he barred his teeth and bit his nose.

"You're an Omega…what makes you fit to be out here?" Spike frowned. Really, Omega were not fit for fighting and they were lowly to Alphas. If anything having an Omega out there would only serve the other side…in a fast victory.

"I am fighting for my family! I am fighting for the home and the friends I still have there! I am fighting for a chance where bears, wolves, we all can live without the need for bloodshed. However…there is no room for you in that future!"

Humphrey then bit his ear, really hard, like close to near snapping it clean off. With this in play he used their momentum tumbling in the snow to push to the cliff edge. The startled look in Spike's eyes was priceless; really if he could replay each memory…this would be one of them. Balancing at the edge he kicked him in the groin, the male organ, basically a place he would never properly used and sent him flying.

"Blast!" Spike saw his world careening about and as his body hit the jagged rocks below his body ruptured all over the place and his view became white.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't say blast," Salty croaked, his neck in pretty bad shape as he held a paw there.

"I lost most of what he said because of the wind…that…and I'm hurt." Humphrey was bleeding from many wounds from Spike's attacks and as he settled down he whimpered.

"Salty…you ok?" Brianna pulled him into a bear hug and kissed him all over.

"I'm fine babe; really, those wolves had nothing on me…except my blood." Salty held her close and then noticed a few bears had fallen. "I'm sorry-."

"It is alright, I am alright, I will mourn them after this is done. By the way, about after-."

"So, I was thinking after this we move in together…now I know the whole baby thing is a blurred line, but maybe we can find a surrogate-."

"I don't think we should continue this relationship." Brianna watched as he pulled back and she set him down. "The number of bears lost was huge…it will take some rebuilding and it is probably best we…"

"No, c'mon I love you Bri…our future might not be clean cut like most, but we can work on it. You can't just toss all this aside due to-."

"I'm sorry Salty…tough calls need to be made, I need my head in the game." Brianna sighed and leaned down pressing her forehead to his. "I truly am sorry."

Salty was shaken, so much so he didn't hear Humphrey calling them over. Sinking into the snow he found himself crying, his whole body shaking as the cold was settling over him.

"I don't believe it!" Humphrey was looking out over the ledge when he spotted Jack and his group. They were heading out…and a white wolf was among them. He was going to pass it off for the loss of blood…but there was no mistaking her fur color.

"Do you need any more evidence?" Brianna quipped.

Humphrey hated to admit it, but signs were not lying about this. "Brianna…who is your fastest bear?"

"That would be Todd, why?" Todd was one of the few surviving bears and he was over there mourning the loss of his best friend.

"We will need to send word out to the packs…it looks like the war is underway."

**Authors note: **The war is about to begin, though next chapter I will take you all back to the Western front where the pairings of Garth x Eve and Tony x Winston reside. For those going huh, refer back to An Alphas Alpha: A Garth Tale, or if you skipped it feel free to read it as it takes place during the first Trial of an alpha and omega story I wrote. Anyway for now I leave you that and will get it up soon as I can. Again thanks for the reviews and all.


	8. Chapter 8 Family unified

CH.8: Family unified

Garth was rolling around locked in a lip battle with Eve as the two enjoyed their privacy in their home. Garth wore a competitive smile as he refused to let up for an instance, his hips brushing against hers in an airtight manner. The chemistry between them was a fire hard to extinguish while their hunting skills were hard to match. There was little time to think between them for they always acted on their urges…which often time led them to making love on numerous occasions.

Eve pulled out of the kiss trailing saliva between them, her eyes were half slits as she let out a low growl. "You definitely have more endurance then my former mate."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied coyly, his paw running down her chest. Before Eve he had Lilly, and while she was fun to have around…her mother was more in control.

"It was a mere comparison, but I will allow you to think of it as a compliment." She leaned down and nipped at his neck playfully.

"Ouch, Eve I thought you were going to give that one time to heal," Garth noted as he winced slightly.

"I just want the other wolves to know you belong to me; you would not believe the young wolves I have to compete with now." She remembered one day when a female wolf was checking out Garth, knowing the signs she immediately set in and bared her teeth scaring her off. She knew Garth needed space at times and with the line of hickeys she gave him it allowed her room to not worry.

Garth smiled and nuzzled her face. "Eve, you have no one to compete with, you are my mate and if they can't take that, well, they only have themselves to blame for believing their chances are great."

"I love you Garth," Eve wore a small smile as she then went to flip them over. Staring down at him she open mouthed kissed him before plopping down on him.

* * *

Winston was leading Tony on one of their many walks. The two had been dating for two years and had recently adopted a baby wolf named Troy. He was a quick learner and was already showing traits natural of a Alpha.

"Hey dads look what I can do!" Troy bent his legs and as he leaped up he grabbed onto a branch and swung his lower body about.

"Take it easy Troy…an Alpha always needs to stretch before…" Tony closed his eyes as he saw Troy lose his grip and fall onto his butt.

"Why do you always close your eyes?" Winston asked as he went to help Troy up.

"I can't help it…every time he falls I fear the worse. I'm not getting younger, and, I really don't have control of my emotions like I used to."

"Relax Tony, Troy is still in his own backyard with us two old coots looking out for him. Besides, that is the lowest branch there is…the most harm that can come from him falling is a sore tail end." Winston joked as he rubbed Troy's head.

"Did you see…huh? I was like; up…it was totally amazing!" Troy bounced about but regretted it as he felt his hindquarters light up.

"Go sit in the water and cool off son," Tony suggested, "it will ease some of the sting." Tony watched as their son raced into the water and scared some birds.

"You seem to be a natural at being a father," Winston smiled as he placed a paw on his partner's shoulder.

"Thanks…it was never easy let me tell you, Garth was a quick learner…but a little too eager at times. With Troy, well, I want him to enjoy the little things…no rush on becoming the Alpha to run things."

Winston agreed. He remembered being a little tough on Kate, so, this time around he would ease up and let Troy enjoy his youth. The good thing about being a father third time around, yes he did not forget about Lilly, was that he got to take it easy and not worry about any war. The Western and Eastern Pack were close; living in harmony they strived to be unified in every decision made.

"Have you seen Eve lately?" Tony asked as he began walking up the trail.

"I see her on the holidays…she is doing well since our split. Your son makes sure she is well provided for…even if the two compete on that front." A few years ago the split still felt fresh, like a cut, it often made him question his decisions in life and his coming out. However with maturity, which in his case came slower with age, it provided him with a different outlook on life. He was glad Eve had Garth, he gave her a partner for which she could handle and both wanted the same things.

"Can you imagine if they had a pup? Eve has that fire like personality and Garth is a bundle of energy and fitness, that pup would be barking orders before it came into the world." Tony meant it as a joke but he could see Winston looking off.

Winston stopped walking as he let his words sink in. Eve was not getting younger, though she never showed it, and he feared another baby could be fatal. Most wolves at a certain point stopped the whole pregnancy bearing due to the risks. He was sure Garth would make a great father…he just had reservations. Could it be jealousy over the fact his former mate was having another baby with his new mate's child? Shaking his head he could barely hear Tony as he stood next to him.

"Look Winston…I only meant it as a joke. Eve is headstrong and I'm sure she wouldn't let Garth get her pregnant unless-."

"I'm fine Tony, really, this is Eve's life now and I have no part in it. We have Troy and I thank the stars above…and the wolf who carried him for us." He pressed his face to his and let their noses touch intimately.

"I am thankful for you Winston…and no matter what I'm never leaving your side." Staring into his eyes he began to kiss him and ran a paw through his dark fur.

"You always were a smooth talker," Winston laughed as he settled against him; their bodies pressed together as they made the most of their time.

"I'm all done!" Troy yelled up, his fur dripping wet.

"We'd better head back…we'll continue after he goes to sleep." Tony gave him one last kiss before proceeding down the trail with his mouth working into a grin.

"I look forward to it." Winston laughed as he went to join his family. Up on the trail he thought he smelled something, but now that he thought about it the smell did seem like something of little importance.

* * *

Eve was panting as she lay on the den floor. "That was quite some work out Garth…you really gave me a run for my money."

"Thanks Eve…you nearly had me beat for a second there," he grinned but as she frowned at him he cleared his throat, "I mean…I didn't stand a chance till I came through at the last second."

"Very well put," Eve leaned over licking his face. Hearing something outside she grew alert and her fun with Garth was forgotten. "Someone or something is outside…and it is not a wolf."

"I smell it too…should we alert the Pack?" Garth raced for the den entrance and peered out noticing nothing out of the ordinary. His fur was matted down from his work out with Eve, but his eyes were alert as ever.

"There is no time…let us proceed with caution and only alert should the need arise." Eve raced past him; her legs carrying her a good distance before the trees parted revealing a bear.

"Eve look out!" Garth raced in and took her to the side as the bear broke through swiping at where she had been.

Eve grunted as she hit the ground and stared up into Garth's worried face. Reaching up she stroked his face with her paw and smiled. "If you ever save me again…I will bite you so hard that a blood vessel will pop, are we understood?"

"Y-Yes…my bad, I realize you had it back there." Garth had failed to realize Eve was capable of defending herself, being the mother of Kate and Lilly after all.

"I love you honey, now let us take out this bear!" Eve rose up and charged forward. The bear heard her for it turned in time and went to lead a paw along the trajectory she took.

"Now Tony!" Winston yelled as he charged forth from the underbrush and went to wrap his jaw along the bear's ankle.

"Just like old times!" Tony said as he copied Winston and let his teeth ensnare the bear's other ankle making it hard to move.

"Now boys…this kill was mine," Eve reprimanded, "I don't see any point in you staying around lest to congratulate me-."

"Eve…cut it," Winston said with a mouthful of bear, "the safety of the Pack always is a shared act, not something done for points. Besides…him being here alone is warrant for suspicions…not kills."

Eve sighed realizing he had a point. Even if they didn't live together or were mates…she still respected his order. "Very well…let us question this bear…however if he should attack again-."

"You get point on the kill…but remember Tony and I helped." Winston said. That being said he waited for the questioning, seeing how if he let go the bear would have time to recover.

"Very well…tell me bear…what is your purpose for invading our home?" Eve stood before him inspecting one of her claws.

"I come bearing a message," the bear said, his eyes locked with hers.

"Is that so? Well dear, there are predicates to take into consideration before undertaking a howling fit, wouldn't you agree?" She let her claws pop out and her eyes turned deadly.

"I didn't mean to startle…I didn't know how else to get anyone's attention. Look…Humphrey sent me here to say a pack of blood wolves are heading this way with an amassed army consisting of many trained killers, notably led by Jack of the Northern Wolves."

"Hmm…so I take it Humphrey works with bears now?" Eve looked the bear up and down curiously.

"It is a temporary alliance to see a mutual enemy taken down, that is it. I might be slow in getting a reply to Humphrey…what with the two wolves at my ankles, so, anything you want sent back to him?"

Garth had been listening and suddenly he had an idea. "Do you think you could send a message to the Northern and Southern Wolves?"

"Garth…can't you see I'm talking?" Eve frowned at her younger mate.

"Look, hear me out, in order to get here they will need to get through the Northern and Southern wolf territory. If the wolves there can delay them…we can sneak up behind and do some serious damage. Should Humphrey and the bears pick up pace they can join in the fray, unnoticed making the tide of the war change in our favor."

"That's my boy," Tony grinned with a mouth currently occupied.

"It is a plan…very well carry this order out. Boys, you can release your hold." Eve watched them do so and nodded her head to the bear. "Should this work out…we can possibly see about extending this truce of ours-."

"That will be up to Brianna…I am simply the messenger." Todd began to hobble off as he worked through the pain to get the message across.

"This doesn't give us much time to organize a battle plan," Winston noted, "plus such a number on short notice will leave us shorthanded in protecting this place-."

"Let us four go then," Garth suggested, "we can leave Candou in charge until we return. There are plenty of wolves left here and besides…if we fail…they are the last line of defense. Think about it…a battle to end all battles."

Eve sat next to him and rested her body against his. "The blood pack will not take any prisoners…I don't want to lose you Garth."

"You won't Eve…we have each other…and I'd rather go in battle then sitting here bored out of my mind." He licked her face and smiled at his father.

"Well…what do you say Winston? Do you think we still have it in us to keep up with the young ones?" Tony teased.

Winston heaved a sigh but looked hopeful, his face resting against Tony's. "I guess we have no choice now. I will let Candou know what is up." Winston headed off thinking of the four of them heading off to battle, this may very well be their last battle together.

**Authors note: **Garth, Eve, Winston, Tony, four wolves of extraordinary measures heading off to a battle that could very well be their last. Yes the coming battle is drawing near and could prove to be quite epic, complicated too considering the amount of characters thrown together. Next chapter we go to the Northern and Southern wolves before heading off to join Jack and his crew on the long march. Humphrey and the others will join later.


	9. Chapter 9 North and South

CH.9: North and South

"Thank you for being here Kate," Kaylee said, her eyes focused on the Southern Pack leader who sat beside her. "I know it wasn't easy making the trip-."

"Not really…but with Humphrey out there helping the Packs, least I could do is stop by and see if his mate is doing alright. You've done wonders with these three…I can see so much of their father in them."

Jackson tumbled past them as the remains of his log split in two. He picked himself up but was toppled over again by Jasmine and Sunshine. "Thanks…you know I had that landing till you two showed up."

Sunshine rolled her eyes as she picked herself up with ease. "Jackson, the thing about landings is you stick it…not butt plant it."

"Shouldn't we have heard back from Lilly by now?" Kaylee queried, her paw absently moving through the snow, "I mean it has been a bit now."

"I understand your feelings too well Kaylee…but what you have to realize is by going up there late in the game the odds are against Lilly. I have no doubts about my mate's abilities…but the Blood Pack will likely be hard to avoid given it is their territory."

Kaylee heaved a sigh and wanted to argue…but Kate knew what she was talking about. The Alpha was striking, in more ways then one and her intellect garnered much awe given her status as a full fledged Alpha and Pack leader of the South. She could've easily turned down her invitation…but here she was while her Pack was led by a substitute, someone Kate had told her matched everything she was…and getting better by the day. It instilled some fate in her that all would be taken care of and not too much guilt would betide her waking hours.

"I know…it is just…the waiting is killing me." Kaylee didn't even want to get into the absence of intimacy, which she lacked a capable partner to help her out. Sure she could do some things by herself…but…it just wasn't the same.

"How about I stay here for the night? I'm sure my girls can last a little longer without me there and besides…it isn't often Aunt Kate visits."

Kaylee's face clearly gave away her excitement at this idea and she blushed seeing Kate's eyebrow go up. Soon the two were laughing and the pups wondered over, curiosity on their faces as they sat on their haunches; neither of them spoke until the laughter had settled down.

"What is so funny? I like jokes." Jackson wagged his tail anticipating a good one.

"Sorry Jackson, maybe when your father returns he can tell you a joke. Look, I know it has been rough, with your father off on his mission, so how about Kate here stays the night and tells us a story?"

All three pups were anxious now as they rushed up to her thundering her eardrum with questions and stories of their own. Kate felt overwhelmed but relaxed a little as their mother told them to clean up for supper. "How do you do it?"

"Well…it is repetition really, I've been saying the same thing since they could learn to speak. They are darling children…when they want something and are willing to obey. Thank you." She smiled at Kate and went to fetch the kill from earlier.

Kate took a breath and looked out into the distance. "I sure hope you alright Lilly," she said barely above a whisper as the kids came back. Smiling at them she walked over to where Kaylee was ripping into the dead carcass of her kill.

"So…what is your story?" Sunshine piped in, her eagerness quelling her hunger for the moment.

"Shouldn't you eat a little first? Your mother went through a great deal to hunt this meal, least you could do is eat it before it attracts bugs." Kate saw their disappointed looks and decided to dig in before she gave in to their sad looks.

"Hey mom…when can we visit Aunt Kate's place?" Jackson swallowed his food though some of it stuck in his teeth.

"Jackson there is food in your teeth…gross," Sunshine stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Well if it is gross…look away," Jackson grinned as he moved his tongue about trying to free the lodged food.

Jasmine was eating her food quietly, her attention every now and then turned to their guest. Kate was quite beautiful and strong, even with the impairment of her eyesight, it didn't handicap her at all. Signing to her mom she said, 'mom does Aunt Kate get picked on for her eye problem?'

Kaylee was about to sign back when she noticed Kate's concern. "Jasmine can't speak…so she signs, I forgot you haven't been around her that much. She was asking if you got picked on for your, er hem, your lack of vision in your other eye."

Kate nodded her head in understanding and looked over at the younger wolf. "No Jasmine I do not get picked on. The reason I do not picked on is quite simple…I never let it show. You need to have confidence in yourself and who you are…never letting what might ail you hold you back. It is all about values…and clearly should someone pick on you…take the higher ground, bullies never prosper after all."

Jasmine enjoyed that answer and walked over giving her a hug. Once she was done she went back to her meal happily.

Kaylee watched this with a smile, glad that Kate didn't make a great deal out of the sign language or her daughter's situation. She had answered her question and not in a rushed manner or a brush off. Once everyone was finished she went to put the bones away and heard their scurrying feet to join Kate. Night had fallen and while she undertook her task she listened partly.

"Ok, this story took place years ago when I lived in Jasper Park. I was training to be an Alpha, set on making my dad proud and beating the other wolves. You see, while you may be born into a family with two Alphas…you don't immediately become an Alpha…it is something you earn. I trained really hard, learning all the steps, plans, anything that would come my way. I executed everything perfectly, anticipated where my opponent would be, I felt such happiness that I could touch the sky and watch the others from my position above.

"However I miscalculated one thing…during my finals I slipped up and fell right on top of my dad. You should've seen his face, flustered with embarrassment, I figured he would yell at me or criticize my landing…he just ended up laughing. The slip up was minor and my scores before led me to being an Alpha. And that is a tale few know."

"Wow…so you messed up big time!" Jackson laughed as he rolled around.

"You dolt, did you even get the morale of the story? No matter how much you train if you are vigilant and hold true, the tiniest of mistakes will not mar your perfection." Sunshine smiled.

"Well…that is kind of the morale of the story. Look, one thing your father knew how to do was not take life so seriously, he knew how to have fun. Not all of you will become Alphas, perhaps you are meant to be an Omega. It is important to know that whatever path you choose to let in some fun…life isn't gray…but filled with vivid colors. I can laugh about it because my father told me I would one day."

Jasmine really enjoyed the story. Giving Kate a hug she then headed off to bed as her two siblings argued over the morale again.

"Quite a personal story," Kaylee observed from the shadows, "I could've sworn you'd make up a yarn or two about fantasies and romantics."

Kate laughed and made her way over to her. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"N-No…I mean…with them being kids I thought you'd give them something to dream about." Kaylee hid her blush as she raised a paw to her face.

"In simpler times I probably would have yarned them on a tale of fantasy and romance, but with war on our front door it is important for them to know what lies ahead. Alpha and Omega…when I was growing up that is how we were sorted into our future. Alpha with an Alpha, Omega with an Omega, thankfully that gave way to the important picture…our happiness. Looking at them…it makes me realize it shouldn't be that difficult, a wolf should be what they want to be, these tests and going away…all it does is harden a wolf…fills their head with a cocky nature that belittles others. Maybe we'd be better without it-."

"Kate…your beginning to sound like Jack," Kaylee placed a paw on her shoulder gently.

"Sorry…I guess I'm tired…" Kate apologized. Moving in to retire for the night she found Kaylee's paw unmoving.

"What is the rush? The night is young and we're both young…I say why waste it by turning in like two old wolves."

"What are you getting at?" Kate raised a brow and watched as Kaylee moved off, her tail teasing her chin as she walked off with her hips swaying.

"Find me in the ravine…you'll find out then." Rushing off she disappeared into the darkness.

"Rosalie…look after the pups." Kate chased after Kaylee and listened to the chirping all around her. Her paws felt the familiar rocky terrain and her nose sniffed the air for approaching danger. Nothing popped out and she dropped into the ravine in a low crouch.

"Your getting slow," Kaylee's voice said.

"Alright Kaylee…care explaining now; what this nightly game is about-."

Kaylee then appeared from above and tackled Kate into the tiny stream. The two wolves tumbled about; splashing in the water as the other fought to come out on top. Their growling and nipping at each other started out roughly…but subsided into playfulness. Kaylee sensed the change and was glad her scent made its way to Kate. The two Alpha were breathing hard and finally she found herself underneath Kate.

"I'm lonely Kate…and…I didn't want my pups seeing this. Part of the reason you're here, sadly is to help out a lonesome wolf and her lack of intimacy. I could never ask my own Pack for help on this, they had helped me out when I was trying to get pregnant, no…it had to be someone I trusted…and Humphrey trusted. I could never take on another male…so…it was safer going for my own sex-."

"So…this is a one time thing?" Kate queried as she stared down at her. Moonlight began to highlight their forms and she saw her looking to the side.

"I won't force you to do this…I just…need some company till Humphrey comes back." She felt rather guilty now and would understand if she wanted to go.

Kate weighed her options and eased her face to hers. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want this. Honestly, without Lilly I've been missing contact as well. I could easily have one of the girls help me…but they are my Pack."

"It is only for tonight," Kaylee whispered in a sulky tone.

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that," Kate laughed. Leaning down she kissed her lips. Pressing her body down against her she grinded into her, her eye growing heavy as it slid to a half lid. Leading her tongue past her lips she tangled her saliva with hers, feeling as Kaylee's tongue matched hers in a battle of dominance.

Kaylee growled in pleasure and ran her paw along her backside playing it along her cheek. The water chilled her to her core but she allowed Kate to have the top; only fair given the circumstances of how this came to be. Looking at her in her full splendor she truly appreciated Lilly's mate and what Humphrey had long ago. They continued their wet intimacy long into the night, their howls of pleasure greeting the moon.

* * *

It was around morning when Todd finally arrived at the camp. He found the wolves still asleep, well, except the young ones who immediately went to biting his sore ankles. "Knock it off!"

"What is going on…oh…" Kaylee was still exhausted from yesterday and took a moment to bring into focus the bear in her camp.

"I bear a message originally delivered to the Western and Eastern wolves…now the same is sent here. Humphrey wishes you to know the Blood Pack is on the move and headed to the Western and Eastern Pack in Jasper. If you can you will meet them, intercept them and hold them long enough for the other wolves to get them from behind. Humphrey and his group will then attack from the side cutting off any retreat."

"What are we waiting for…I'll go tell my girls and we'll be on our way!" Kate rushed off and Kaylee began making preparations…it was time to pay Jack back for his betrayal.

**Authors note: **Another twist in the tale and one step closer to the epic battle. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter we will meet up with Jack and crew.


	10. Chapter 10 Jack's plan

CH.10: Jack's plan

Lilly walked alongside Jack as they proceeded away from the main base. Chatter around them was indicative that some big game was up ahead. The name of her father and Garth's father were ones of much cheer for they offered kills worthy of stories to pass around to their young. Lilly felt sick listening to this; especially when it concerned her father, but one false move or say on her part could lead to her true identity; that in turn could be used as leverage. When they began to slow down she bumped into the wolf ahead of her and offered an apologetic look.

"Alright, Blood Pack listen well…cause I'm only going to say this once. We are heading into dangerous territory here…the likes you have never seen but wanted to. The very first Packs were the Western and Eastern wolves…their legend is not to be taken lightly for one slip up means your death and embarrassment for years to come. Today we strive to make a change…a chance to strip down the title of Alpha and Omega and in its ashes shall arise An Alpha to rule all, me."

Cheers rose through the ranks but Lilly saw Juliet and Sal in particular not too pleased. "Hey Sal…why aren't you happy?"

Sal looked away and Lilly had to lean in just to hear her. "Once Jack becomes an all ruling Alpha…he won't have time for the baby. He is so fixated on ruling he doesn't even know the first thing about being a dad. I want this baby to come into this world in a loving environment, instead of…well this."

Lilly understood her pain, knowing full well that bringing a pup up in this war torn world wouldn't offer much or stimulate the mind. War was messy and filled with grief, plus once over all that was left was reconstruction of ideals and beliefs…and that offered conflict in general. Juliet apparently heard them and rolled her eyes.

"If you ask me this plan is just his way of remaining on top. There are others, I won't list names who believe they could do better…and think by doing this he will destroy the Blood Pack way. Honestly I'd rather my mate be less…power hungry…but you didn't hear it from me."

"Once we finish with those two packs we move on to the Northern and Southern wolves…main reason we take them last is to have them fear our approach. If we can take down Winston and his lot…they will surrender just at our scent."

The wolves chuckled and elbowed each other playfully. The emotion running through them was electric and contagious as they howled in eagerness to begin their final march.

Lilly tried her best to be enthused…even if it meant digging into her heart. Suddenly she heard a sharp gasp escape Sal and her attention was drawn to her. "What is it Sal?"

"The baby…its coming!" Her voice drew the attention of the wolves and a clearly irritated Jack, whom made his way over with a scowl.

"Do you want our enemies to know we're here? Try and keep your pregnancy down until we are victorious. Do not slow us down…I love you hon…but I need this victory." He stroked her face and then turned around.

"Jack, I don't mean to speak out of place…but you're about to be a father!" Lilly reached for his fur but several wolves sprang forward causing her to shrink back.

"Jane, while I respect what you did in taking down John, you have yet to earn my trust completely. If you value your life…I suggest you hang back and kill whatever gets our flank." Wearing a smile he nodded his head and the wolves began to move again.

"Please Jane…it is alright…really…" Sal pushed forward…but it was clear her face was contorted in pain and her footing was uneven.

Lilly heaved a sigh as they pushed on…afraid for Sal's life and the baby. Juliet was forced to push down her feelings as Lilly noticed her looking back and forth between Sal and her mate. It was much like herself at the moment, torn between love and duty. She loved Kate…but she had volunteered for this mission to protect her and the others.

"Augh!" Sal collapsed midway through the march and her whimpers drew annoyed looks from the other wolves. The Blood Pack ran on strict regimen of uninterrupted marches so as to catch their enemies by surprise and to show a militaristic strength in their numbers.

"I'm going back for Sal!" Lilly told anyone who would listen to her. It wasn't like she was too important; judging by their reactions she was merely an acceptable loss.

Sal was shivering in the cold when Jane found her. She was relieved to see her and offered a weak smile. "You didn't have to come back…"

"You deserve to give birth…this is your first baby," Lilly offered a smile as she helped her up. Looking around she spotted a place under a tree less chilly. "This way…take your time."

"I wish you had come into my life two years ago…" Sal panted as she settled down. Her breathing was picking up and she bit her lip to stop her trembling.

"Try and not speak, I will try and help you out." She had never delivered a baby before…or given instruction to one who was going to give birth. Still she did her best with what she had. "Now a slow and steady breath, that is it, try and push…now."

"Ahhhhhh!" Sal yelled loudly as she began pushing. The contractions had been hitting her hard on the walk and now she was in the process of delivering her baby into the world.

"I can see something…keep doing…whatever it is you're doing." Lilly offered encouragement and could see the pup emerging into the world for the first time. It was a wondrous experience and she wondered if Kate had seen her born.

"Lilly…promise me something…" Sal said, her voice strained as blood trailed down her mouth.

"Sure, anything, I can see…it's a girl!" Lilly was all smiles as she saw her, oh what a beautiful pup, so sticky…but so alive.

Sal shut her eyes as tears ran down her face. "Take her as your own…flee this battle and protect her from any harm that comes her way. Love her…like you would your own…" Her chest became constrained with rocking pain; her head was swimming in dizzying heights she could not come down from. Watching Lilly through blurred eyes she could see her baby…the miracle of life that she could've loved till the day she died.

"Sal…what are you saying? Look…it's your mommy…" Lilly led the little one over but eyesight took a bit to take effect.

"Live your lives to the fullest…do not concern yourself with this war. Starting now you are a mother Lilly…and a mother needs to live to ensure her baby is prepared for the world. I am glad you came back for me…I knew you would…"

"Sal…don't go…Sal!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs but saw Sal had already gone. There was a lot of blood loss and on her face was a smile. Tears sprang into her eyes as she held the pup close to her, her howl of grief shaking her to her core.

The loss of Sal shook Lilly greatly…even as she made her way onto a path that would take her back to the camp. She had never thought of herself as mother material…even while with Garth. The two had never discussed raising a family; she figured Kate would be the one to have pups first. Her stride was slow as the baby rested on her back; one sure misstep could spell doom.

"You need a name don't you? Well…how about Tara? That is the name of my grandmother…I only met her once…but she had such strength in heart and boy…her character was something else. You will like your other mommy, yes you have two moms, and we will give you the best home ever. Someday I will tell you about your real mom…and the bravery she had to give birth to you in a war torn world."

Braving the weather she held her head high and looked to the future ahead. She just hoped there was a future worth looking forward to.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Kaylee's voice echoed out from behind the Blood Pack. Her eyes were steel like as she saw them turn around with mild surprise in their faces.

"Kaylee…I was hoping to kill you later," Jack said dismissively, "so if you don't mind I have another pack to take care of-."

"Why wait till later…when you can try and own up to your talk now?" Kaylee growled and soon other wolves came to join her.

"So tempting…but really you are not worth it. Look at what you are facing…do you really think you stand a chance?" Chuckles ran through his Pack and he wore a smirk seeing Kaylee's look of fear.

"Before, well her chances were slim, now her chances are better." Kate led her girls in and winked over at Kaylee before adding to her numbers.

"Oh this is just…you know what…I think this is a perfect exercise for the main deal. Alright boys and girls…let us wipe the floor with these excuses for a Pack and push on to our main goal. We have the two Alphas here…don't spare them."

"Remember…don't kill Jack," Kaylee whispered as she advanced.

"Can I at least cripple him?" Kate smirked.

Kaylee laughed and soon they crashed with the Blood Pack, locked in a battle to the death. The battle had just begun and neither side was intent on lying down and giving up.

**Authors note: **A slightly tearful chapter leading to what could be another big battle. I gave Lilly an out so you probably won't see her in the coming battle. Just a forewarning, Sal won't be the only character to go. Prepare yourself for more emotional goodbyes and thanks again to the reviews and views; and everything else, see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

CH.11: Goodbye

Kate charged into the fold with her girls and issued a challenging howl. The Blood Pack was a formidable enemy, even as they broke through their ranks and into the center of the battle. Locking herself into a midflight assault she tangled limb for limb with one of their wolves. Teeth gnashed at fur and claws cut deep into abdomen. Blood spilled on the snowy field and Kate ripped into his throat causing a protesting whine to escape her dying victim.

Kaylee was all elegance on the battlefield. Her art of fighting including but not limited to luring her opponent in then attacking. She went paw to paw with him, her head bobbing and weaving as the teeth snapped at where she was supposed to be. Dashing in she went in for the take down once her foe was weary and attacked his flesh without remorse.

Jack watched the battle unfold all around him with satisfaction. Was this all that was stopping him…two measly packs? He grinned as he walked over and kicked a wounded wolf down and feasted on his still kicking body.

The tide of battle was going in the favor of the Blood Pack, their numbers were slowly picking off the Northern and Southern wolves one by one. Kate and Kaylee were beginning to wear down as the hour trickled down and the sun was beginning its slow descent.

"Kate…my body is exhausted…" Kaylee fell to one knee and watched as a wolf came at her.

Kate stepped in and sent her back legs into the wolf sending it careening into a few other wolves. "The moment we give up…is the moment Jack is victorious. I plan on defending my home…even if I'm considered dead."

Kaylee nodded her head and slowly stood up. Her Pack was holding strong…even if many of them were on their last leg. Blood coated her fur as she pushed into the field of battle again, her endurance wavering on a thin line as she groaned as her back was bit into.

Jack snarled as he hardly felt beat…in fact this was the best he ever felt. Juliet was beside him, a fire not to be messed with and soon Jane and Sal would add to their numbers. However a part of him knew they would not come…and that was fine with him as well.

Pushed back Kaylee and Kate nearly stumbled over one another as they saw their friends whimper under the intense number. It almost seemed as if they would lose…that is until a howl coursed through their veins energizing them.

"Alphas and Omegas…stand tall…help has arrived." Garth said above the commotion. He wore a smile as the Blood Pack groaned.

"Don't overplay it dear," Eve noted as she spoke to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well well…this makes things that much easier," Jack grinned as he walked over with Juliet beside him. "Winston and Tony…I see you two are both still kicking, I hope you chose your replacements."

"The only replacement needed is for my back…my teeth can still rip out that young tongue of yours." Tony snarled.

"Ease it Tony…we're here to fight not talk." Winston for once was not going to try and talk his way through this…it was important to end this battle quickly while the energy of the other Packs wasn't depleted.

"Just four of you? I think I'm being underestimated here guys!" Jack spoke above the throng of howls and growls and a chortle soon took its place.

"Oh not nearly enough…I think I will take his head and place it on a pike for all to see!" Eve pawed at the ground and the Blood Pack all took steps back.

"She is just one wolf…kill them and the others will fall in line." Jack raced forward and the other wolves were divided on who to attack. One side faced to their back…the other to the front, the confusion clearly showing as the Northern and Southern Pack plowed through them.

Garth swiped at the face of a wolf and nipped at his legs causing him to fall over before he leaped on top of him.

Eve batted her lashes at four guys and watched as they raced over, taking her for an easy prey. The first one raced at her behind but she reached back extending her leg and catching him in the jaw cracking it. The wolf crashed to the ground followed by one leaping over him. Eve dropped her body to the snow and rolled leaving a ghost trail for the other wolf to follow. Getting up Eve then followed this by ramming into his side with her jaw locked around his side. Tearing into the flesh she refused to let go and as the other wolf dug into her she went down closed her eyes as she heard the cry of the other wolf.

"Eve…must you always be so reckless," Winston shook his head as he pushed the wolf's head down.

"You know how I love their heart," she smacked her lips and offered a dainty smile.

"Yeah…just don't go overboard out there. Listen Eve…I'm sorry the way things played out. I should've been there more…and I'm sorry I never told you about Tony-."

"Winston…what has gotten over you?" Eve stood up and saw him pulling back. "Winston…this is not the place or time for goodbye. We have them scared…we're probably the first to ever have the Blood Pack actually scared-."

"Fear is not retreat, it is not acceptance of the inevitable about to happen…they are just on their second legs. Eve…if anything happens to me or Tony…I want you to look after our son. Can you promise me this?"

Eve whined at such request and stifled a sob. "Winston…what aren't you telling me?"

Winston looked away as he watched as Kate took down a Blood Pack with speed and precision. He had hid his startlement that she was still alive by focusing on the battle. She had grown into a fine young wolf, truly an Alpha to be proud of. He may have failed in his marriage…but he knew he and Eve did right by raising her the way she was.

"Winston…before I promise anything…will you be straight with me…for once?" Eve implored him, begged of him to tell the truth.

"I'm dying Eve. I can feel it in my bones, I can feel my reaction time slowing down and my heart…it is struggling. I am glad for the years given to me…but now…it is my time to go. I don't want to die in the cave and see my little boy see his father go old and weak. Let me die on the battlefield…tell him his father died fighting for what he loved."

"Winston…I…I will do it." Eve watched as he smiled before heading off to Tony's side. Garth joined her and inspected her. "I'm fine Garth…did you hear-?"

"My father told me mostly the same thing…without the dying part. However much as it hurts me…I will abide by my father's orders. Plus…maybe raising him will give us a trial run as parents."

Eve stared blankly at him as she tried to register what he was saying. "Are you saying you want a family?"

"Eve…I don't know what the future holds, all I'm certain of is what we have right now…right here. Who knows, maybe we won't be fit to be parents, even so I want this to work…see it through and when he is old enough to go out on his own…then we'll know for certain. For now…let us kill us some wolves."

Eve nodded her head and shared an intimate kiss with her mate. Pulling back she let out a howl and charged in.

Tony was fighting for all he loved…but his back gave out at the worst time. Several wolves took advantage of this and piled on top of him. "No…I refuse to give up…" He began to slowly stand with the weight of the wolves on him.

"Tony!" Winston raced over and looked hopeful as Tony rose up.

"Winston…I'm going on ahead…this is it for me. I love you…I love our son…don't hurry on after me. I have some time I need to spend with my wife…"

"Tony!" Winston stepped forward as he saw the wolves dig deep into Tony. He could read the struggle in his eyes as he stepped nearer and nearer to the cliff side.

"You want to do this pups…then let us see you fly." Tony rolled his body over the edge and it was too late for the wolves to let go. They fell for what seemed forever and Tony felt a warm light take over him. In that moment his wounds were cleansed and he could see his late mate's face. In that moment it was over and he transcended beyond all the pain and suffering, heck his back stopped hurting. White was all he saw as his body crumbled against the rocks below and the wolves scattered around him.

Winston looked around and began wreaking havoc over the loss of his mate. No wolf in his path knew mercy, no wolf knew the loss filling his heart. Seeing Kate he was about to meet up with her when Jack intervened. "Jack…this has to wait…"

"I thought there was no need for talking? Look Winston, with Tony gone the Eastern Pack are left with no leader, once you go who will lead your Pack? Oh and don't worry…I'll go easy on your daughter-."

Winston snarled and charged at Jack. The two clashed, mighty against young. Claws sprang out and each suffered smacks to their faces. Winston took a brute force hit that scratched his cornea and blinded him. Scratching at Jack he saw him shake off the attack like it was nothing. His heart was beginning to slow down and he realized he was running out of time.

"Is that all the great Winston has to offer?" Jack scoffed. Leaping at him he tackled him to the ground and the two were locked in mortal combat. Winston bit at his nose causing him to howl in pain and his mouth began to taste bitter.

"Got your nose…" Winston let go and bit into his chest…though he could not keep his hold as he was wrestled off.

"I'm tired of your jokes…this ends here." Jack forced his paws around his neck and with a mighty howl grabbed hold and ripped into him.

Kate saw this play out in slow motion and her heart dropped out from under her. Rushing over as Jack got off her father she locked an eye with his. He looked back, no remorse or guilt, simply a predatory like look of satisfaction.

"I'll give you two a moment," Jack grinned as he walked off.

"Dad!" Kate laid down beside him and tried to lift up his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate…your alive…I always knew deep down you were. Listen…I don't have much time. I want you to know how proud of you I am, you and your sister both. You both have led wonderful lives that any father would be proud of-."

"Dad…Lilly and I are mates…I just thought you should know," Kate sniffed.

"Well…I suppose that can work…truthfully I kind of had my reservations about you and Humphrey." He caught her look and laughed lightly. "It had nothing to do with the code…trust me…he just seemed like the wrong wolf for you. As your father I never told you it was wrong to love your own gender…so long as you were happy that is what counts…even if it is with your sister…"

"Thank you dad…now get up and lets teach Jack a lesson he won't forget," Kate attempted to get him up but noticed his restraint. "C'mon…get that Alpha butt of yours up-."

"Kate…the wound runs deeper then Jack got to. I am dying…my heart is giving out…and now is not the time to grieve. Win this for all the Packs…look after your sister…and don't forget to visit your mother now and then…even Garth…oh and one more thing…you must know that no matter how tough on you I was…I always loved you…"

Kate howled mournfully as her father died then and there. Resting her head on his she could only say one thing. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't come and visit…" Kate had just lost her father and looking over she could see her mother and Garth fighting. Taking a breath she focused on the fighting all around her and with a growl she rushed forth. This battle was far from over yet.

**Authors note: **Another heavy loss hits the wolves and now it is anyone's battle. Will Humphrey and his group get there in time? The end is drawing near…the future of the wolves is up in the air, see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Hit the road Jack

CH.12: Hit the road Jack

Humphrey was racing along with Brianna and the remaining bears tearing through the snow. He was intent on getting to the battle before things got out of hand. His nose was in the air as he followed the scent Todd had…knowing it was their strongest lead. He was not really up to fighting again…but perhaps this time it would finally be all over. He had not seen his family in sometime and last thing he wanted was for his family to be exposed to war and the violence that ensued from it.

Salty followed behind them with a steady but slow pace befalling him. The damage that had been dealt to him was extreme…the loss of blood caused his breath to become strained. He had played off his injury as nothing…when in reality it was steadily growing worse. The chance he would not live through this battle scared him…and his first real relationship ending before it truly began saddened him. There were so many things he wanted to leave in this world before he went, a family, one last ride with Humphrey and his friends in Jasper. Why did it have to end?

Brianna looked ahead…there was no point in looking back at what if or if only. She had done what she thought was right with Salty…by herself. This was not a decision she was forced into by prejudice or words of discouragement from her father, and even so it would not wave her decision. The bears that were left…they needed her to show them the way, to impart on them her wisdom and knowledge from having trained and learned from her father. Love just wasn't in the cards…but under different circumstances she would never let Salty go the way she had.

"I smell him up ahead…seems like the battle has already begun. Alright everyone…you know what to do, I have no other words of encouragement…just leave Jack to me." He let out a howl as they turned the corner and made their way to the side, catching the Blood Pack by surprise.

"Great…more reinforcement!" Jack shook his head as he saw Humphrey lead the way.

"Hey Jack…did I miss the party?" Humphrey grinned as he tackled a few wolves down for the bears to take care of.

"Oh no, in fact you are just in time for the after party. Two guests you are most familiar with had to leave early though…one took a fall while the other collapsed not too far from where you stand."

"I don't follow-." Humphrey followed his paw and saw Winston lying in the snow…unmoving. He felt his breath caught in his throat and he just stood there. "No way…this has to be a mistake…"

"You can go over and see for yourself…but I can tell you already came to the right conclusion the moment you saw. He put up a valiant fight, really he did, but after losing Tony he just forgot the principles of grief…never give into your emotions or you lose yourself completely. Tell me Humphrey…will you do the same?"

Humphrey growled and would've charged…but something bumped into him at the last second. Looking for the source he saw a one eyed wolf who bore a striking resemblance to…no way…

"Relax Humphrey…he is not worth it. Remember what those two years away were for…to bring him in for the crimes he committed." Kate glared at Jack and saw him shrug it off.

"Yeah but-." Humphrey then saw someone off to his left and saw a familiar face he had seen in his dreams so many times.

"Listen to Kate Humphrey; she knows what she is talking about. It is good to see you again." Kaylee licked his face and wanted to do more…but there was time for that later.

"How sweet…a reunion I can have nightmares about. If you think this changes anything…you have another thing coming. I shall instill my will upon the packs…nothing shall stop me from seeing my vision through!"

"Jack…you can't force change on everyone, it takes time for change to be accepted. You may kill a lot of wolves…but in the end what are you truly accomplishing? Face your crimes and you may still-."

"I am set in my ways Kaylee…and I believe some part of you knew this back then as well. We are done here." Jack took a step back and several wolves sprang forward in his place.

"He is planning on escaping!" Kaylee growled as she attacked one of the wolves and struggled to see Jack in the mix of fighting.

"Humphrey…it is up to you…good luck." Kate joined Kaylee in the fray as she took down a wolf half her size and began to put all her knowledge of fighting to use.

"Right…what could possibly go wrong with an Omega doing an Alpha's job," he shook his head in amusement but didn't question his role in this battle. Racing forth he saw Eve and Garth holding their own as wolf after wolf fell before them. They were both worn and coated in blood…however with their Alpha blood running deep he had no doubt they could handle themselves.

Salty was struggling against many wolves. His breathing was labored and he hadn't done much talking due to the damage done. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Brianna held her own, her beauty still mesmerizing as before. How he wished circumstances were different and that he could head back to her cave…even if just for one more night together.

"John's little girl…once I take her down the flow of battle will change in our favor," Juliet mused as she crept low in the snow, her form ready to pounce.

Salty saw Juliet and saw the direction she was poised and ready to strike at. Without even knowing what his body was doing he leaped into action. Twisting his body as he had seen the Alpha do on more then one occasion had intercepted the attack meant for Brianna.

Juliet saw a blur jump in front of her and as she reached forth with her jaw she sunk her teeth into fur…though not that of the bear. Crashing to a stop she looked down and saw a wolf under her…his eyes staring ahead with a smile on his lips. She didn't know why this shook her to her core and she snapped his neck hoping to drown the sorrow in her heart.

"Salty…no…no no…you can't die!" Brianna turned to see Juliet over her fallen ex and felt remorse wash over her. She could taste her tears and she swatted a wolf aside as she made for Juliet. There was nothing scarier than a bear that had lost someone close.

"Oh now you want a piece of me…I guess it is only fitting since I had a piece of him." Juliet watched as the bear lunged at her and she somehow she could not respond quickly enough. She was smacked hard, scooped up into the air and launched into a tree. She felt her body break as she began her descent and with a crash she let out a whimper.

"I have lost two I deeply cared for by your kind…and even if you call yourself Blood Pack…you are a wolf! I will never forgive your kind! Salty was my only link, my only reason for not going after the wolves as I intended."

Juliet tried to stand and as the bear came at her she thought of Jack. Would he succeed in his plan…or would he fail? She would never know. In a flash of red her life ended and she fell into the snow lifeless.

Brianna looked around the battlefield and issued a roar, an order that only was known to her kind. Their number was little and as they pulled out of the battle she saw the mixed reaction go through the pack of wolves left fighting. All she could offer was a sad smile as she raced off leaving behind her ties to the wolves.

"What just happened?" Kaylee inquired as she stood over a dead wolf.

"I don't know…but whatever just did…the future ramifications will bite us in the butt. We can't worry about that now, it will probably not even happen in our time anyway. Come on lets…"

"What is wrong?" Kaylee asked before seeing where Kate was looking. She let out a gasp as she saw who it was that lay there unmoving, his body surrounded by blood.

"Salty…" Kate bowed her head as she had lost another from her Pack. This war had cost them so much…and now…this just gave her another reason not to go home.

Amidst the fighting and chaos Humphrey was a lone wolf on a mission. He had no idea about what was going on around him…all he knew was one wolf needed to answer for this. It didn't take him long though, the wolf in question stood with his back to him looking out at the drop below.

"You planning on jumping?" Humphrey asked.

Jack laughed and looked over his shoulder with an amused look. "It would make things simpler wouldn't it?"

"You need to answer for your crimes Jack…it doesn't have to end this way." Humphrey saw him turn and he bent down expecting a battle.

"Do you believe in the Alpha and Omega system Humphrey? Did you ever find it unfair that the Alpha were revered while the Omega were seen as goofs?"

Humphrey remembered growing up and always being looked down on. It had hurt…but he had realized that the Omega played an important part in the societal hierarchy of the Pack. There had to be a balance…and just thinking this he saw Jack read his mind.

"The time of the Alpha and Omega is over. We need to move forward, let wolves decide for themselves what they want to be…instead of being assigned such a degrading position in life. Think of your children Humphrey, think about what they want to do…instead of what you or Kaylee wish them to be."

"If you had qualms about the way things were run…there was a simpler way of doing so without the bloodshed-."

"Would any of you have listened to me? I think not, no, this had to be done in order to open your eyes to change. Whether I die or am brought in…my words are stuck with you. What you do with my words Humphrey…that is up to you. Now…what shall it be?"

Humphrey heaved a sigh as the choice weighed heavily on his subconscious. The two years he had spent hunting for Jack…he had asked that question, that very question his waking and sleeping hours. Now standing before Jack he knew what had to be done. "I have to kill you."

"You should've been an Alpha Humphrey…but it is too late for you, you will never be anything but an Omega." Jack growled as he went to tackle Humphrey.

Humphrey fell back and tried to hold him off, even if he had the advantage. Feeling him bite down into him he let out a howl and with his eyes alight he headbutted him and watched as he groaned.

"Where is Humphrey?" Kaylee looked around and as the wolves began to lessen she spotted him.

"Looks like he found Jack…but…something is off," Kate knew the fun loving Humphrey, but this one went beyond that. There was this conflict going on…a rage that made her heart heave in grief. Humphrey was lost as he was torn between Alpha and Omega…the urge to kill and not to kill.

"Go ahead…kill me Humphrey…" Jack could taste his own blood as he was now underneath Humphrey as the two fought tooth and nail to score a direct hit.

"Your kind of making that difficult…" Humphrey spoke through the mouthful of fur he held in his mouth. Feeling the ground get rocky he knew they were edging toward the cliff edge. It would be so easy ridding the world of Jack…and yet…would killing him change anything?

"If I just lay here and waited for you to do the deed…I'd die of old age. I want you to fight for it, put all your worth into this task at hand. Remember if I live…this could all start up again…"

Humphrey jumped back and as he faced Jack he made a running leap as he swiped down sending Jack's blood onto the ground. Panting hard he readied to charge into him when he felt his tail bit. "Ouch…do you mind-?"

"Yeah I do…and if you don't stop…you'll end up hating yourself." Kate tugged on his tail as she began to drag him back with all her strength.

"He needs to be taken care of…putting him on trial won't solve anything-."

"Humphrey…this needs to be done. Jack…will you come peacefully?" Kaylee looked over at her former pack member and saw the conviction in his eyes.

"I'd rather die for what I believe in…then be tried for crimes where no one would listen, they'd only see the wrong I've done." Jack gave each wolf a look, debating who would do the deed.

In the end it was Eve who stepped in and did the deed. She wore a smile, her form low and without so much as a word aloud she tossed him over the edge. All the wolves were spooked by her deadly silence and the Blood Pack, those who remained, fell in line.

"Mom…what did you say?" Kate asked.

"I said this is for Winston, for all those whose lives you ruined. Clearly you three weren't going to do anything…someone had to do it. Now pick up your jaws and let us head home, there is much to be answered for…and the future needs setting."

No one said anything, for they knew she was right and they headed back. The future lay ahead and it weighed most heavily on Humphrey who replayed Jack's words. Indeed, Alpha and Omega and what it stood for would be brought up…how it ended was something that needed to be decided.

**Authors note: **Another long chapter that saw another wolf fall; while the chapter title was pretty self-explanatory. In the final chapter much will be decided as to the fate of the Alpha and Omega. The part with Brianna was heart wrenching and her departure could spell trouble ahead in the future, could it be foreshadowing of a war with the bears? Who knows, for now see you there.


	13. Chapter 13 Wolves of a different nature

CH.13: Wolves of a different nature

Humphrey had decided to go home before he headed to the council. Spotting his pups in the distance brought a tear to his eye. They were walking and playing with each other like siblings did…and they were so beautiful. Kaylee stood beside him as she elbowed him. "What?"

"Go down and greet your children," she insisted, "other wise I will have them tackle you."

"Alright alright…I'm going. You know I'm going to rock your world tonight right?" He gave her a playful wink as he set off down the trail with a whoop.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she yelled after him.

"Hey…is that who I think it is?" Jackson wagged his tail in excitement.

"No way…that wolf is too old to be-."

Jasmine nudged her sister as the figure drew closer to them. She shied away figuring she'd let the talkers get the spotlight.

"Hi kids…you probably don't remember me…but I'm your daddy. I've been gone for two years, which is a long time for any father to be away from his family…and for that I apologize. I'm sure your mother has told you good things about me though."

"Well…she says you have a distinctive odor," Sunshine noted.

"Well…I mean surely there is more to me then-."

"She says you'd have jokes for us…though oftentimes they fall flat," Jackson mused.

"Kaylee you are killing me here," Humphrey looked over his shoulder at her.

"What…you know those are endearing traits dear," Kaylee smiled as she joined him.

"I was hoping for brave…or funny…not this." He gestured at his pups who were now fighting each other.

"Yeah they do that when they are bored. Look Humphrey…they just met you…it will take some time for them to truly accept you, know you like I have." Kaylee gave him a kiss as she made her way to get some shut eye.

"Yeah…I guess your right," Humphrey was about to turn when he felt something on his leg. Looking down he saw a small face with big round eyes looking at him. "Hey there…do you want a hug?"

Jasmine nodded her head and nuzzled into his leg as his paw went behind her. She had dreams about him…a figure clouded all but those caring eyes. Having been raised by only parental figure…now she had two.

"Hey Kaylee…I think she likes me, hope you aren't jealous." Humphrey teased and earned a smirk from his mate. "Say…she doesn't say much does she?"

"Humphrey…she can't say anything at all. She has a rare case of being mute, for a wolf it is quite rare. A wolf is known for their howl, a wolf is known for growling and scaring off prey. I have taught her sign language, when you have time I will teach you as well."

"I didn't know," Humphrey went to pick her up and held her close to him. "I still love you…even if you can't say it in words to me. I will always be here to protect you…now and forever."

Jackson and Sunshine had stopped fighting and raced over to hug their father. They were finally a family, a real family with two parents. It was all they really wanted.

At the council all the remaining wolves had assembled. Eve and Garth stood there with Troy in front of them, his face was holding strong regardless the emotional toil his parents death played on him. Humphrey's friends were not in attendance as they had left to bury their friend. Humphrey and Kaylee were there with their pups while Lilly and Kate stood with their pup Tara. It was quite a shock though Lilly would only say she had adopted her from one of the Southern Wolves; only Kate knew this was Jack's pup.

"This meeting is now called to order," Candu spoke, his voice ringing out to the wolves in attendance. "Will Humphrey please approach and state his reason for summoning us here."

All the wolves began to murmur as Humphrey approached. He felt rather hot at the moment but didn't let it deter him from saying what needed to be said. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule Candu to fit me in for this meeting. I stand before all of you today an Omega, proud of it too. I just lost my best friend Salty, a fun loving Omega who never did any harm, and the pain still sits closely to my heart. Alpha and Omega…two types of wolves separated by talent and focus. Omega naturally fall lower on the totem pole due to the lack of focus and fun loving nature, while the Alpha sit atop due to their prowess in hunting and superiority above all else.

"While Jack had committed treason by starting a war that needn't have ever happened, while also killing our beloved leader Winston, he was right in one aspect of his life…that the title of Alpha and Omega has to stop."

Kate and Lilly exchanged looks but kept quiet. Most of the wolves were already starting to growl in protest and it was only after Eve silenced them they whined. "Go on Humphrey."

"Look, I am not defending Jack for his actions, but his ideals should be noted. For too long we have lived under a strict code that our fate was decided for us. I am not saying we should toss the titles our ancestors held for so long…but rather let our children choose for themselves. I will always be an Omega, proud and true…but I want my children to go into this with eyes wide open, not closed or constricted against a parent's decision."

"Humphrey…this is a long honored tradition that goes back centuries…do you really want to cause unrest among the Pack?" Candu questioned.

"It is time for change…and I'm sure Winston would gladly chime in…if he could. We were able to move past an Alpha with an Omega, remember? If this war has taught me anything…it is that we should do what we love…and not be judged for it. Perhaps Jack had gone about things the wrong way…but he had the right idea, and for that it was his love to create something new and wondrous."

"Humphrey…this isn't something that can just happen immediately." Candu wanted to make it clear to Humphrey that such radical thinking could separate the Packs.

"I wouldn't give it too much time. My pups will soon be reaching the age most pups go into the program to be Alphas. Even Winston's pup is nearing that age as well…think of the future everyone…for it is now that change has to happen."

Eve and Garth smiled as they looked down at Troy. He was indeed their future and looking around they noticed others were thinking the same thing.

"Very well Humphrey…you make some valid points. Within the year this new plan will be implanted among the younger wolves. Now if that is all-."

"Actually…no that is not all," Humphrey took the wolves by surprise and he held up a paw to quiet them down, "this is just as an important matter is as of the titles. It is in regards to partners. I believe a pack law should be brought to attention, the one regarding the sex of one's partner. The typical rule is of a hetero relationship…but…as it is most wolves live a secret life. I think, and strongly believe, that wolves should be with whoever makes them happy…regardless their sex."

This really steamed up the wolves, many who were traditionalists and just the way he said relations made them cringe. Candu issued a warning howl and the crowd of wolves began to silence their upset.

"Humphrey…you are quickly stepping over a fine line here. Why make this public?" Candu eyed the former Western Wolf with much interest.

"Kate and Lilly…would you step forward." He caught their surprised looks…but they didn't object to his summoning as they appeared before the wolves.

Murmurs moved around as the two held paws and not only that…but the fact the two were very much still alive.

"I'd like everyone to know…Lilly is my sister…but she is also my mate. We are raising a pup together and were a standing example that while love is unpredictable, nonetheless it is real and binding. Lilly is my best friend and without her…I'd be lost. You may view this as wrong, I don't blame you, but don't dare attack us with pack law or words…you won't get any satisfaction from your stinging remarks from either of us."

"Winston and Tony, you might have or haven't known was in fact gay as well. They leave behind a pup named Troy who will be raised by Eve and Garth. Are you going to tell this pup that what his fathers had was in fact wrong…that being gay is wrong?"

The wolves were uncertain. Nothing like this had ever come up before and now it seemed like their silence was overdue. Back before the conflict such an issue would raise red flags and naturally be put down before it was ever allowed to spread. However they lived in different times now, instead of run away from change…it was time to embrace it. Candu could clearly see this in everyone's eyes and so he finally came to a decision.

"Very well Humphrey…this too shall pass. No longer will a force of hetero pairings be pushed upon those who wish to pursue a relationship with the same sex. Furthermore adoptions will be made available to those who cannot bear pups of their own…of the same sex. This meeting is over."

Humphrey let out a whoop and raced over to his family. "Did you hear that kids…your daddy did a great thing today."

"Yeah…just don't let it get to your head," Kaylee teased as she licked him.

"You know I will…but that is why I have you." All around he could see change happening, they were finally moving past the past into the future. He was finally back home…there was just one thing left for him to do.

* * *

"Hey Salty…sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I wish we had more time…never enough time. I was so caught in starting my life, moving past Kate…I never pushed for us to hang out, go down that log one last time. I should've kept you from going to war…should've saw the signs that your breakup with Brianna was more than that. You should see the Packs…they are more unified then they were when we were just pups.

"I know this won't bring you back…but if you could just see it…you'd know you had some part in it. Do you remember how you brought the bears and wolves together? I haven't heard from Brianna, but I know she would visit you if she could. I truly believed you two would make it, honestly, but I also know with any love there are risks. I hope you are watching as the days to come past…we're going to make a difference Salty…I just want to say…I'm going to miss you buddy."

Humphrey sat before his grave looking solemn. Up above the sky began to rumble and the smell of rain reached his nose. Suddenly he gripped his chest and let out a cough. Rain fell down matting his fur down and causing his lips to work into a small smile.

"Maybe I'll be seeing you sooner than I expect…heh…don't worry…it won't happen just yet. I still have work to do…to make up for lost time. Don't cause too much trouble up there…" Humphrey left the grave behind as he made his way back. He and his family would head back to the North while Kate and Lilly went to the South. It would be sometime till they all saw each other again…but…he knew they would always be close…close in heart.

**Authors note: **Well that is it…the finale of the second installment in this series…yes there will be a third. I did not have plans to make a third…but I just kept thinking about it and so it came to fruition. I thank you for all who took an interest and if you've been reading since the beginning I know you'd want a proper finale so it is coming up shortly. Here is the title of the upcoming finale; it will be up sometime today.

Trials of an Alpha and Omega 3: The pups are alright


End file.
